New Game Plus
by LoveAndWar1337
Summary: One life ends and another begins, but what kind of life could a Demon possibly have?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: New Game +**

* * *

Naruto watches as Sasuke continued on his way to see the rest of the world, to find a truth all his own, but that didn't dim the happy smile plastered on his face. He had done it, he'd gotten his best friend back, even if it wound up costing him his arm, and just about everything was right in the world again. With one last look at the forest around him, remembering everything he had experienced thus far, Naruto reached out with his hand as if to grab something that no one else could see. A holographic screen seemed to appear before Naruto, with two different command options on it.

"Hm, this game wasn't so bad after all, I'll have to thank Suzuki for recommending it to me," Naruto said to himself as he pressed one of those commands and the entire world around him vanished as if it was never there to begin with.

(Real World)

Bright azure eyes opened up to the real world, more specifically his hospital room, and let out a tired sigh. The VR headset was gently placed on the tray next to his bed and a much thinner looking Naruto leaned back against his rather uncomfortable pillow. The life of Naruto Uzumaki wasn't that of a hero saving the shinobi world, but of a eighteen year old teenager that had lung cancer. The chemotherapy was supposedly helping, at least that's what the doctors kept telling him, but it turned him from an amazing athlete into a shell of his former self.

Naruto's once amazing blonde hair, a trait he actually got from his mother, was now completely gone, his once amazingly fit body was reduced to little more than skin and bone, and now he only ever got looks of pity from anyone that saw him. Maybe that's why he bought into this whole virtual reality gaming that had gone out some years ago, to escape having to face the fact that he was dying. Of course it was because of all this that Naruto found a friend in Suzuki Satoru, another young man that found almost no joy in the real world and spent as much time as possible in a virtual reality. Although, while Naruto tended to play single player games, one where he was always the main character, Suzuki played one single DMMO-RPG by the name of YGGDRASIL. Speaking of which, if Naruto remembered correctly, Suzuki said he had made Naruto an account if he ever wanted to play and could join his guild, even if he didn't meet the second requirement of being a contributor to society.

Looking over at the digital clock on the wall and seeing that he still had an hour left until his dinner was to arrive, he reached over and picked up his VR headset one more time for the day. He didn't know how fun the game would be, it looked a little crazy from the trailers alone, but he had promised to at least try it out.

"Heh, yeah, that's my nindo," Naruto chuckled as the vizor covered his eyes and his wireless connection was established.

" **Welcome to YGGDRASIL, A DMMO-RPG WHERE STRENGTH ISN'T EVERYTHING!** " a deep and grandiose voice greeted Naruto's ears, a grin forming on his face as he reached out with his hand to select what kind of species he wanted to play as.

"Well, let the games begin!"

(One year later)

Naruto smiled as he entered YGGDRASIL for what seemed to be the last time, since the vastly popular game was having all its servers shut down after only twelve years of being active. Still, this last year of nearly non-stop playing, not to mention help from his friends, saw Naruto grow more in this game than he ever hand in a single player one. Despite not being the same as " _Way of the Shinobi_ " Naruto modeled much of this new character after himself, even if the species he selected was classified as "Demon" and had to gain the ability to shapeshift at around level thirty-five. Still, it was worth spending what remained of his life in this world, not to mention how he helped build the Great Tomb of Nazarick to finally become the strongest guild in the game. Naruto even became known as the guild's enforcer and tactician whenever a member got out of hand or they went to war with another guild. It had been a good run, but now Naruto's life in the virtual world and the real world was finally coming to an end.

"Naruto, are you sure you should be here, I won't be mad if you want to spend time with your family while you can," Momonga, what Suzuki liked to be called when in game, said to the only other person that decided to log back in one final time before the game was shut down.

"I'll be fine, I've already said goodbye to everyone quite some time ago, and I want to be here in the end. This place, this entire world, I wish it didn't have to go," Naruto said from his seat in the guilds meeting room, a place where all the members would come to discuss the future of their guild, while adjusting the katana and wakizashi attached to his left hip.

"Thank you, Naruto, for being here at the end," Momonga might not have said it aloud, but just knowing that one of his personal friends stuck around for so long really did make this moment a lot less depressing.

"Any time, but why don't we go for one last walk to that throne room I spent so much time putting together? After all, it wouldn't do for the Undead King and the Demon God to leave this world sitting in some dusty old meeting room," Naruto laughed while jumping up from his chair, still marveling at how much better this virtual body of his could move while his physical one was so weak.

"Hm, you have a good point and I can't help but agree with your thinking, sure let's go," Momonga stood up as well, although a lot more gracefully than Naruto had, and moved to follow his fellow guild member, only to stop when he noticed Naruto moved towards the Staff of Ainz ooal Gown.

"Hey Momonga, we should take this thing for a spin while we can, since we never actually got to use it in a real fight," Naruto said as he reached up and grabbed the staff their entire guild built to represent their unity.

"Yea, sure, why not?"

As they both walked out of the meeting room, with Mamonga carrying the staff, they were greeted by the sight of Sebas Tian and the Pleiades, the last line of defense for Nazarick if anyone actually managed to get past the front door. Both Sebas and the Pleiades were created by Touch Me, who was a cop in real life and thought it to be a good idea to have a nigh unstoppable raid boss for a final test.

"You know, I think Touch Me was into some pretty strange hentai to create this lot. I'm almost afraid to look at his search history," Naruto laughed after observing the group, being slightly creeped out even if they all looked to be beautiful women.

"Yea, it's a shame we never got to test them out though," Momonga turned to look back at the group, "Follow me."

Just walking down the hallways brought about a sense of nostalgia, especially when they had hand designed every part of this place! The hallways were line with paintings, or more precisely screenshots, of each member of the guild with their best gear on, and it listed one quote or another underneath.

'Man, leaving this place is gonna suck,' thought Naruto as they came to the entrance of the throne room, a set of massive double doors with etchings of demonic creatures seemingly trying to crawl their way into the world.

Naruto was of the strong opinion that massive guild halls deserved equally as massive doors, to show the pure epicness in which they have attained through virtual blood, and as such redesigned much of Nazarick to match such a grand scale. If the massive double doors were any indication, the throne room itself looked like something some sort of deity should reside in! Large stone pillars line the throne room, some baring lit torches while others had flags hanging from them. Much of the guild found it amusing when Naruto made giant stone statues commemorating each major victory they had achieved, especially the first time Touch Me ever lost a PvP fight and against Naruto no less! There, located at the very end of the throne room, you could find the Black Throne of Nazarick. The Black throne looked to be made of pure obsidian with intricate carvings aligning its surface and red leather to provide the appearance of comfort.

This great throne, lined with the bones of dragons and other creatures, was Naruto's gift of Momonga for letting him join the guild. A throne befitting the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gone and possible the most dedicated member among them.

"Heh, I should have become an architect!" Naruto laughed while admiring his work, knowing full well the difference between VR physics and real world physics.

"If nothing else, you do have a flair for the dramatic, although I do think the statues were a bit much," Momonga pointed out.

"Bah, you just don't understand the epicness that is my imagination," Naruto shot back, watching Mamonga take a seat on his throne before taking a glance at Albedo, the guilds strongest NPC and the one Naruto personally _admired_ the most.

"Hm, I wonder if Tabula Smaragdina changed anything in Albedo's settings before she left the guild. Hey Naruto, maybe he made Albedo deeply in love with you," the Undead King teased, knowing for a fact that Tabula had somewhat of a hero worship going on with Naruto and kept saying the Demon needed a proper love life.

"I wouldn't mind, Tabula did make her really attractive," Naruto shamelessly admitted, not even bothering to hide his more perverted thoughts towards the NPC, before spawning his own throne next to Momonga's.

"Let's take a look then," Momonga spent the next few seconds scrolling down the, surprisingly long, mage that explained everything Tabula ment for Albedo to be like.

Momonga suddenly bursting of laughter was all Naruto needed to know in regards as to what Tabula finally added in at the end. Still, it was a nice thought to have a girl fall in love with him, even if said girl was just an NPC that he could never really talk to.

"He even put in that she was completely obsessed with you!" Momonga kept laughing, pounding his skeleton hand against the armrest of his throne as he did so, unaware of the tick mark forming on Naruto's head.

"Oi, keep this up and I'll leak your porn history to your parents!" Naruto finally shot back in one last ditch effort to shut his friend up, it worked to say the least.

"Oh calm down, besides it's almost midnight," Naruto calmed down at Momonga's words, realizing that this really was the end.

"Yea, you're right...hey Suzuki?"

"What's up?"

"Thanks, for introducing me to this world, it's been a blast."

"Anytime Naruto, I'm...gonna miss you man," Momonga sadly admitted, this would be the last time he would ever get to see his friend.

Both gamers just sat there on their individual thrones, watching as the clock slowly counted down to the server shutdown.

'It's been fun, but it looks like my adventure is over,' Naruto thought, knowing that the doctors would take him off life support the moment the server shut down, as was his final request.

11:59

00:01

00:02

00:03

By the third second of clearly not being dead, Naruto's blood red eyes shot back open to show he was still very much connected to the game and clearly not in the afterlife. Naruto waited a few more seconds, perhaps the doctors didn't time it quite right and they were working on pulling the plug at this very moment, but a few moments later and still nothing happened. The demon was even more surprised when Momonga suddenly shot up from his throne, clearly just as surprised as Naruto was, but neither of them were expecting what came next.

"Are you alright Lord Momonga, Lord Naruto?" a sweet and beautiful voice graced Naruto's ears, drawing both Naruto's and Momonga's attention to the NPC that clearly shouldn't be able to talk.

"My Lords?" there now seemed to be some panic in Albedo's voice, "My Lords, is everything alright? You seem troubled my Lords!"

Albedo moved towards the two gamers with a surprising amount of grace, "If there's a problem, please let me help!"

Naruto, despite finding this just as strange as Momonga no doubt did, somehow felt his inner panic lessen by some unknown force. His mind, which had been damaged by his chemotherapy, now felt like it was operating faster than ever before and was already coming up with solution after solution for the predicament he now found himself in. So, with more authority than Naruto ever felt before, the demon issued his first command.

"Sebas!" Naruto barked, possibly sounding more forceful than he had intended to.

"Yes, Lord Naruto?" the old looking butler asked, steel like resolve in his eyes.

"Go check outside Nazarick, I've sense something odd just a moment ago," half of that was bullshit, not to mention he'd always been bad at lying, but it was somehow much easier now.

"By your command, my Lord," Sebas replied, moving to do as one of his Lords commands.

"Pleiades, go to the ninth floor," Momonga finally spoke, his voice sounding much deeper than it had before, "If anyone tries to trespass, deal with them."

Naruto and Momonga glanced at one another, recognizing that the AI was now responding to commands not native to the game. Both gamers also felt like their connection to their outside bodies was gone and they were now completely one with their chosen avatars! They know how much magicka, stamina, and health their respective characters had, including their own abilities and how to activate them!

'This is completely insane, I can even feel myself breathe normally again! Now the only question is, what the hell just happened?' Naruto though, unaware that Momonga was having a similar thought, if only a slight bit more calculating.

"My Lords, do you have any commands for me?" they way Albedo looked at them, especially Naruto, made her look like some type of yandere that finally managed to corner her crush in some dark school room.

The demon felt a sudden spike of possessiveness come over him, it was rather shocking to say the least! "Albedo, come here."

"Yes, my Lord!" Albedo was before Naruto's throne in a heartbeat, almost invading the demon's personal space while she was at it, and it was then that he noticed he could actually _smell_ her!

"Albedo, I need to examine something, may I touch you?" Naruto inquired, his clawed hand reaching out but stopping just before it made contact with the former NPC.

"Yes," she almost seemed excited at the fact Naruto wanted to touch her, going so far as to gasp in ecstasy when his fingers gently pressed themselves on her wrist to check for a pulse.

'Hm, she has a pulse, she smells, she can speak, and obey orders not native to the game. Did this world become real or am I really just dead and my consciousness was sent into the game since I was still connected to it?' so many thought swam through Naruto's brain that he failed to notice the blush on Albedo's face growing larger and larger.

There was only one rule left to break for Naruto or Momonga to believe that this might not be a game anymore, a rule that would get them automatically banned from the game in an instant. Without even thinking twice, Naruto released Albedo's wrist before gently gripping her left breast. The moan that escaped her mouth would put most porn stars to shame, yet it did prove what both gamers thought. They weren't playing a game anymore, they were somehow placed in a very real version of YGGDRASIL!

"Naruto, how long are you going to keep fondling her?" Momonga's question broke Naruto from her train of thought and brought the demon crashing back down to reality, now fully aware of what he had been doing.

"A-Ah, I apologize. Please forgive me, Albedo!" a moment of Naruto's actual personality broke through for just a split second, only to be suppressed once more by whatever spell was now over him.

"Please don't stop Lord Naruto, not when I was so close!" now that really caught Naruto off guard!

Seeing his friend frozen in shock, which the Undead King was sure he would be in as well if that had happened to him, Momonga spoke up, "Albedo, now's not the time to being doing such things!"

"(Gasp) I'm so sorry, my Lords!" the poor girl nearly jumped away from them both, feeling that her actions had angered them in some way!

"It's fine, but Momonga is right, we do have other things to focus on at the moment," Naruto spoke before his friend could, trying to mediate any damage that had been done from letting his mind wander in such a situation.

"Indeed, we want you to summon the guardians from everywhere but the fourth and eighth floors. Have them meet at the sixth floor arena in one hour," from the way he spoke now, when compared to before, it was clear to Naruto that he wasn't the only one affected by suddenly becoming something far from human.

"Yes, Lord Momonga," without even a moment's hesitation, Albedo turned and walked away to complete the task given to her by one of the masters.

"Naruto, how do you feel?" Momonga asked, turning to look at his friend, only to find the demon grinning like a mad man.

"I feel alive, for the first time in years I feel like I'm whole again!" Naruto suddenly jumped up from his throne in excitement, only to find himself all the way across the room by the time his feet actually touched the floor again.

"How is this possible though, how could we wind up in a video game?" Momonga asked, more so himself than his friend who was walking back to his throne.

"Don't know, but where not going to find out sitting here. For now, let's act like what we were in the guild, the bosses," Naruto suggested, thinking they should play along with whatever was going on and see where that got them.

"Hm, agreed, let's continue on to the sixth floor then, there's a few things I want to test before we meet up with the others."

Lucily for the both of them, their teleporting rings still allowed them unlimited access to all of Nazarick. This allowed Naruto and Momonga to skip several floors of walking and just go right to the sixth floor without any interruptions. Naruto actually smirked as he looked down at his teleporting ring, which had BS carved into the jem, and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Momonga asked, his new voice still very different from his old one.

"Nothing, it's just good to know that my bullshit ring still works," Naruto laughed loudly while his friend just rose a skeletal hand to his skull face and slowly shook his head in exasperation.

"Sigh, you never change."

Both Overlords continued into the amphitheater, looking around for the twin Dark Elves that were tasked with guarding it from any intruders. If Naruto remembered correctly, which he apparently could now that he had this new body, then the boy was dressed as a girl and the girl was dressed as a boy. Fucking Bukubukuchagama and her weird hentai fetishes. That chick sent him some crazy downloads.

Naruto's newly enhanced hearing picked up the sound of light footsteps from the balcony above them, just moments before the girl Dark Elf leaped over the edge and hit the floor with a surprising amount of grace. Now that he got a closer look at the NPC, Naruto could just imagine what the tomboy was going to look like once she grew up.

"Nailed it!" she yelled in victory, holding up two peace signs and showing off a massive smile.

"Aura," Naruto and Momonga greeted at the same time, watching the little girl run at them full speed before skidding to a halt.

"Welcome, Lord Momonga, Lord Naruto! Welcome to the floor which me and my brother protect!" Aura said proudly, placing her hand over her undeveloped chest and bowing her head ever so slightly.

Naruto just gave a sharp toothed grin and squatted down so he was in front of her, placing a slightly clawed hand on her head, "We're gonna intrude here for a while, I hope you don't mind."

"L-Lord Momonga and Lord Naruto are always welcome here, you two are the lords of the Great Tomb of Nazarick after all!" Aura stuttered out, never once recalling any of their lords showing such affection with any of them, it felt nice!

"Aren't you missing someone?" Momonga asked, noting that the other twin was missing.

Aura noticed this as well and quickly seemed to grow irritated, turning to shout in the general direction of her brother, "Mare! You're being rude to our lords! Get your butt down here!"

"I-I can't sis!" that voice was way too feminine to be male, Naruto shivered ever so slightly, just what had Bukubukuchagama created?

"Mare!" Aura cried again, no doubt contemplating how to drag her brother down from his hiding place before he embarrassed them both even more.

Mare's jump was a little less graceful than Mare's, given that he nearly fell on his face, and the scent of fear coming off him made Naruto's nose twitch. As Mare got closer, Naruto could now fully understand why many would mistake him for a girl; he even did when first joining the game. Yet it was clear, upon closer inspection, that Mare was indeed a boy.

"I'm sorry for making you both wait, Lord Momonga, Lord Naruto," oh yea, Bukubukuchagama was definitely into some strange things.

"Hm, we came here today to have the two of you help us with something," Momonga shifted the staff in his grasp as Naruto stood back up, the both of them watching the twins two very different reactions.

"No way, the legendary item that only Lord Momonga can use!" Aura cried in awe, having only heard stories about the destructive power such a staff had in the hands of such a powerful magic user.

"Oh yea, you guys wouldn't believe how much trouble we went through to make that thing. It almost makes me wish I'd been a magic user just so I could try it out," Naruto grunted, eyeing the staff with a bit of envy.

Momonga went on to explain almost every little detail about his staff, listing how each stone in it was a God level artifacts and how a single shot from it could oneshot just about anything. It had taken Momonga years to level up his character, breaking the game in some ways just to get more spells under his belt, and it all came together in the ability to use such a weapon. Naruto himself had his own special weapon, one he created himself without letting the guild know, and watching Momonga made him want to bust it out just to see what he could do with it.

"We'd like to run some tests with it, could the two of you assist us?" asked Momonga, having a bit of trouble staying in character once he got into describing his staff.

"It would be our pleasure, Lord Momonga. We'll set up the field right now!" Aura said happily, nearly bouncing for joy at this point.

"Oh, and the other floor guardians will be coming here soon, so we'd best prepare for them as well," Naruto pointed out, watching Aura pout at the possible reality of Shalltear showing up as well, much to the Demon's amusement.

A few moments later and two massive monsters could be found setting up two large targets, stabbing the base deep into the ground as to make sure they didn't fall over when Momonga unleashed his first spell. Naruto, meanwhile, was mentally going over every skill, spell, and passive ability he had for his character. The strange thing was that he almost instinctively knew all of that already, as if they had gone from simply being an icon on a screen to being a part of him. An even stranger thing was how accepting he was of his new situation; he should be freaking out right now!

" **Summon: Primal Fire Elemental!** " Momonga's sudden flare of power brought Naruto's attention back to the present, just in time to watch both targets suddenly burst into flames and form a massive monster made entirely of flames.

"Ha, that monster's level is in the upper 80's, now that brings back memories," Naruto's and seemed to instinctively rest on the hilt of his katana, his already red eyes seeming to glow with power.

"Indeed, Naruto, would you guide the twins in a fight?" Momonga asked, remembering how Naruto always loved to fight monsters at least five levels above himself.

Sure he was a max level now, but his new thought process was compelling him to crush it with the most destructive attack he knew. Aura and Mare, on the other hand, were looking at Naruto like two kids waiting to be told they could go play with their best friend; well at least Aura was.

"Well," Naruto shrugged with a grin on his face, "I suppose I can play with the twins for a bit."

"Yay!" Aura cheered, throwing her hands up into the air as she jumped around in joy.

"I feel better that Lord Naruto is fighting with us," Mare admitted, not wanting to fight the giant creature with just his twin sister.

Momonga walked off to the side of the arena and just gazed out at his best friend, not remembering Naruto smiling so much since before he was hospitalized. Their personalities have no doubt changed, he himself didn't feel much emotion at the moment and only really felt something when he thought of his guild. Naruto, as Momonga observed, now seemed to have taken on the basic traits of a demon from YGGDRASIL, including their desire to fight.

"Grand Fire Elemental, attack Naruto and the Dark Elf twins!" Momonga commanded, the red jewel on his staff glowing as he gave the command.

The giant fire monster didn't disappoint, moving to attack the moment Momonga gave the order. Aura was the first to charge in, her legendary whip in hand, while Mare stayed back by Naruto to provide support magic when needed. This was how Bukubukuchagama designed them to operated, one with overwhelming combat prowess while the other provided support from a safe distance. Meanwhile, Naruto simply stood there with his arms crossed and a fanged smile nearly splitting his face in half. This was so much more fun that a normal video game!

"Aura, move out of the way, it's my turn to attack now," Naruto commanded as said Dark Elf came skidding to a stop right next to her twin, a very happy smile present.

"No way, Lord Naruto is actually going to fight?!"

The Demon reached out into the empty space in front of him, his clawed hand going into a massive of shadows, before pulling out a rusty old sword that looked like it could fall apart at any moment.

"No way," Momonga said, "You actually kept that thing?"

"Well of course I did, it was the first weapon the guild gave me when I first joined up. I said I would never throw it away," said Naruto as the fire monster brought down its massive hand on Naruto's position.

" **Warrior Art: Single Slash!** " Naruto lazily swung his blade just seconds before the creature could hit him and the twins.

The air was calm for a moment, the monster stood frozen with a flaming claw just inches away from Naruto's face, before everything suddenly exploded. One of the passives Naruto gained, selectively from the warrior class, was that any weapon of a lower level could temporarily increase its power for a single attack. This passive was only able to be used once per weapon and each weapon had a cooldown period of thirty minutes. In Naruto's case, the sword in his hand went from a lvl 1 bronze sword to a lvl 100 bronze sword. Normally this wouldn't be enough to take down such a high level monster, but that all changed when Naruto used his Single Slash attack. It was an attack that transferred eighty percent of his base attack damage into whatever weapon he had equipt in his right hand.

The end result of all this was a massive explosion that sent a column of fight blazing into the sky, lighting up the sky for miles around, and consuming the entire coliseum. When the fire eventually faded away, Momonga was revealed to have a purple shield protecting him from damage while Naruto stood in front of the twins with his hand held out in front of him. He had blocked them with his own body, seeing as he didn't want to accidently harm them.

"Well, I'd say I still got it," Naruto grunted, putting his weapon back into the black void just before he felt something small jump on his back.

"That was so cool, Lord Naruto! That just shows how amazing you are, using a normal weapon to take down a big monster with a single swing!" Aura laughed as she climbed up Naruto's back and sat on his shoulders, completely ignoring her brother as he fell to his knees with a panicked look on his face.

"B-Big sis, what are you doing with Lord Naruto?" Mare's stuttered words seemed to knock some sense back into Aura, who quickly jumped off of Naruto's shoulders and began apologizing profusely.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" Aura continued on like a machine gun, bowing over and over until she felt a clawed hand rest itself on her head.

The female Dark Elf slowly looked up at her Lord, afraid she had made him mad in her excitement, only to turn completely scarlet at the look her was giving her. His sharp and demonic facial features seemed more relaxed now, not to mention how his eyes held a gentleness in them that was almost inhumanly beautiful. This beautiful demon man was her lord and she never wanted him to leave, not like her own creator did.

"It's alright Aura," Naruto gently ruffled her hair, remembering how his mom used to do this for him to calm him down, "I'm not upset."

"Are you two having fun over there?" Momonga asked, shattering the special bonding moment like glass.

"Way to ruin the moment," Naruto deadpanned, standing up and taking a single step in Momonga's direction, seeming to appear at his friends side in the blink of an eye.

"You were taking too long, besides the other floor guardians are about to arrive and Sebas found something strange," now that caught Naruto's attention, for what else could have changed?

"Well well, it seems I'm the first to arrive," a very smooth and seductive, in a high class kind of way, voice came from a black and red portal.

It would seem Shalltear had arrived, which was soon followed by most of the other guardians. Naruto and Momonga, unknown to each other, followed the same thought process of find out everything they could about this new world. They'd both been max level in YGGDRASIL, but who knows how they would stack up to others now. Neither of them really even wanted to return to their old world, especially Naruto, and felt this could be a new chance to actually mean something. Unknown to either of them, they had unconsciously began leaking out some of their vast power. A soul sucking black aura formed around Momonga, seeming to drain the life on of the air itself. Naruto's aura, on the other hand, was like a crushing weight of pure chaos and domination; as if an ocean of raw power had suddenly descended upon them.

"My Lord Momonga and Lord Naruto, we the Guardians pledge our fidelity," Albedo declared proudly.

"I am the guardian of the first, second, and third floor. Shalltear Bloodfallen," the Vampire said, placing her hand over her undead heart and bowing deeply to both Overlords, "I serve and obey."

"The guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus!" the massive warrior bent down to one knee, "I serve and obey!"

"I am the guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora," Aura said proudly.

"I'm her brother and fellow guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bella fiora."

Together they knelt and said as one, "We serve and obey!"

"The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge," Naruto grinned at his fellow demon as he knelt, "I serve and obey!"

"The leader of the Guardians, Albedo," the to knelt before her masters, "I serve and obey!"

"Supreme ones, we await your orders!" they all spoke as one, making Naruto's grin grow once more.

"Hm, talk about a _New Game +_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Stars**

* * *

Naruto and Momonga observed the once lifeless NPC's, now living and loyal bings of Ainz Ooal Gown, as they pledged themselves to their Overlords. This was a turn of events that they both expect, in one way or another, but had secretly wondered if it would actually take place. In fact, Momonga was still so stunned that it fell to Naruto to speak first, less the creatures before them suspect something was wrong.

"Raise your heads," Naruto's aura shifted slightly as he spoke, the ground turning black when traces of his power touched it.

"We are both very pleased that all of you have come," Momonga added in, Naruto's words having shaken him out of his deep thoughts.

'Now they will refute Momonga's praise,' Naruto though, his mind having already picked apart their different personalities from the knowledge of their character sheets each of the original guild members made for them.

As if knowing what Naruto had thought, Albedo was the first to speak among them, "You praise is wasted on us, my Lords. We've pledged ourselves to you both and live to obey! Although, I fear our abilities may not meet your expectations. Even so, we shall do everything in our combined power to earn the praise you have given us, this we vow!"

"This we vow!" thee other floor guardians said as one, only to nearly jump when Momonga suddenly shot out his arms and his skeletal mouth opened wide.

"Wonderful, as expected of you guardians! We've no doubt that you all will fulfill your duties without fail!" his words brought a smile to their faces, which changed seconds later when Sebas appeared before Naruto in a kneeling position, his head bowed low.

"As wonderful as this situation is, the fact of the matter is that I felt something change around the Great Tomb just a few hours ago. I then sent Sebas to discover if my senses were correct," Naruto explained while motioning down to the butler, "Sebas, was I correct?"

"Indeed, your senses and awareness of all things were as precise as ever, Lord Naruto. The entire area around the Great Tomb has been replaced with open grasslands, spanning several miles in every direction. There is also no signs of any beast or human population for that same distance, we are completely isolated," Sebas reported durifully, drawing a shocked look from Momonga while Naruto just barely managed to keep a calm fasade; several years of staying in character for other games made him a great actor.

"Very good, Sebas, you've served me well. It would appear that our home has been transported to an unknown land, by an unknown party," Naruto spoke his thoughts aloud, cupping his chin as he pretended to think deeply.

"Floor Guardian Albedo and Defensive Leader Demiurge, I have a task for you both," Momonga spoke, pausing a second so they could acknowledge him, "Fortify our defences and work on a way to strengthen and expand our information gathering network. The rest of you, follow their lead."

Naruto's more tactical mindset seemed to kick into action, although he now found he could come up with more complex strategies that he ever could as a human. Every tactic he had ever read about in school was buzzing though his mind at lightning fast speeds, which combined with his knowledge of Ainz Ooal Gown's own vast military made several knew strategies available for consideration.

"Mare, I have my own instructions specifically for you," it slightly unnerved Naruto when Mare blushed just from having his attention.

"Y-Yes, Lord Naruto?" Mare stammered out.

"As much as it pains me to do this, I need you to hide our home beneath dirt and foliage," each guardian looked at Naruto in abject horror as those words left his mouth, never believing that the Great Tomb would ever be disgraced in such a way.

"Lord Naruto!" Albedo began, moving to stand from her kneeling position, only for another side of Naruto to kick in at her outrage.

Naruto's power, which had once felt like an ocean sitting above their heads, now felt like an entire planet was crashing down upon them, "Are you questioning me, Albedo?"

"N-No, my Lord, please forgive me," the words barely managed to escape Albedo's mouth as she used every ounce of her own power not to simply be crushed.

"If you would have simply let me finish, you would know that I'm not ordering such a thing for no reason," like magic, Naruto's crushing presence receding to its previous state, a reminder that it could be unleashed at any moment.

"Naruto, calm yourself, there's no need for you to waist your power in such ways," truth be told, Momonga himself was a little surprised at how drastic Naruto's response had been, could Naruto's mind have been altered to such a drastic degree?

"You're right, please forgive me Albedo," Naruto apologized, noting the way Albedo kept her face hidden from view and was shaking, although she did nod.

"As I was saying," the demon continued not a moment later, turning his attention back to Mare, "The Tomb itself is a rather large target and would be easy to find if any future enemies ever took the time to look. As Such, you will use your magic to bury it and make it look like a simple hill to an observer. You will then make several other hollow hills that we will fill with small portions of our undead army, hidden so well that no attacking force would know they're there until it was too late."

A look of understanding formed on all the guardians faces, finally realizing what Naruto was planning and what a strategic advantage they would gain in the process. Now they just felt foolish for questioning their Lord's wisdom on military matters, seeing as he was well known as the strategist amongst the Overlords.

"There is one more question I have for all of you, before you move to complete your assigned tasks," Momonga paused for dramatic affect, "In your own words, what are Naruto and I to all of you? ? First Shalltear."

They all grew noticeably stiff at this question, some more than others.

"Beauty incarnate, my Lord Momonga, there is nothing that could compare to your radiant glow," the vampire then turned to gaze at Naruto, "War and power made manifest, I tremble in your presence, Lord Naruto."

"Cocytus?"

"You both have strengths unrivaled by any guardian, you are both truly worthy of ruling the Great Tomb of Nazarick!"

"Aura?" this time it was Naruto who spoke.

"Wonderful leaders who stayed behind when you could have moved on with the others, the two people I look up to the most."

"Mare?"

"Leaders who are kind, as well as merciful."

"Demiurge?"

"A lord of the undead who holds powers the likes of which I could never hope to understand," Demiurge looked at Naruto, "And a fellow demon who has gained the power to fight gods; any ture demons goal!"

"Sebas?"

"Our wise creators who mercifully stayed behind when all the others left."

"Finally," Naruto took a deep breath as he gaze fell upon the still shaking succubus, "Albedo."

Albedo slowly lifted her head, her face nearly completely red while her pitch black wings twitched behind her with every breath, "You are both the highest and second highest ranking members of the Supreme Beings."

That was all she was able to get out before her head dropped back down, noticeably after she had caught Naruto's gaze, but that was a good enough answer for Momonga. The Lich King glanced over at Naruto and gave him a simple nod, the kind he normally gave when the situation was becoming too much for him and he needed to get away to think, before he simply vanished into thin air. This left Naruto with the final words.

"You've all give us your thoughts and we, in turn, have given you your orders. Now, go forth and bring glowly to Ainz Ooal Gown!" Naruto left not seconds later, just in time to miss Albedo scream to the high heavens with a very crazed look in her eyes.

(Elsewhere: Three Days Later)

Naruto stood with Momonga in one of their many weapon rooms, namely the one in which new guild members are allowed the possibility of trading out their lower level gear for higher ones. Momonga slowly reached out and grasped the hilt of a basic sword, one of the many that had yet to be enchanted to make more useful, only for it to slip from his hands a second later.

"I'll get that," Naruto said as he bent down and picked up the sword, noting that the same class restrictions, which were back in the game, apparently still applied to them in this new world.

"Naruto, have you noted the changes as well?" asked Momonga while looking at his reflection in the mirror, not at all freaked out about how he was a walking skeleton now.

"Yea, my reaction to Albedo was really out of character for me, I've also noticed a little thought in the back of my head telling me to do all sorts of things I normally wouldn't. Do you think this could be our human minds being overridden by our new bodies?" Naruto inquired as a flash filled the room and suddenly Momonga was standing there in a set of black armor with a red cape.

"True, I've also felt myself becoming more and more detached from the feelings I once had as a human. Yet, at the same time, my sense of loyalty and friendship to you has not faded," Momonga noted as they both teleported to the first floor Mausoleum and began ascending the steps.

"Maybe it has something to do with our stattus back in the game, since were were members of the same guild and all," Naruto pointed out, "It also stands to reason that many other effects from the game could have been transported over to this world as well. We should be carefull."

"Agreed," they both finally reached the top of the stairs, only to pause at the sight of three clearly demonic creatures waiting for them.

'What the hell, what's this feeling of kinship I suddenly feel when looking at these three?' Naruto was experiencing the dual feelings of wanting to embrace the three demons and subjugate them under his will, all at the same time.

It was only second later that Demiurge appeared, walking out from behind the demons that were under his command, only to gasp at the sight of his two masters and fall to one knee a split second later. It should also be noted that the three demons followed suit a moment later, their natural instincts to follow Demiurge having taken over any other thoughts they might have had. To their credit, both Naruto and Momonga remained as calm and collect as ever, despite one having an internal panic attack and the other struggling to keep these new thoughts and feelings under control

"My Lords, but why are you both traveling without an armed escort?" Demiurge noted Momonga's new appearance, "And wearing such armor?"

Momonga was struggling to come up with a believable answer, but Naruto beat him to the punch with a question of his own, "Are you suggesting that we, your Lords, are not safe in our own home? That we could be attacked and killed in the very epicenter of our own power?"

"No, my Lords, we would never allow assassins to breach even our outer most defences!" out of all the guardians in Nazarick, Demiurge was the one Naruto could read the best, "But still, it would be highly improper if you were both you leave without an escort. If something were to somehow happen to you both, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Hm," Momonga caught on to what Naruto was doing," Then we shall allow you, and only you, to accompany us."

"Thank you, Lord Naruto, Lord Momonga," Demiurge fell into step behind them not a moment later, keeping a respectful yet protective distance behind them as they walked towards the exit to the tomb.

More and more they walked, none of them talking for even a moment, until they finally reached the exit. The night sky was beautiful, more so than even the one back in their own world, for the stars shined like an endless sea of diamonds through the black sky. Naruto himself couldn't remember the last time he had actually even seen the stars, given that the hospital he had been staying in was in the middle of a city and the lights made it almost impossible to see anything but blackness at night. Momonga dawned an amulet of flight and instantly took to the skies, to which he was soon followed by a now winged Naruto and Demiurge.

All three of them finally came to a stop when they broke through a cluster of clouds and were greeted by an even more breathtaking sight. The moon, which seemed to either be bigger or closer in this worlds, lit up everything down below with its pale light. You could see for hundreds of miles in every direction and the stars looked even more beautiful than before.

"I wish the others were here," Naruto began as he took a deep breath, "To see just how amazing this world looked."

Momonga nodded before tilting his head up a little, "The stars in the sky look like jewels in a treasure box."

"I believe this world exists so you two may adorn yourselves with its treasures, and we guardians are here to help you in any way," Demiurge stated, fulling believing what he was saying.

"Hm, perhaps you are right, perhaps we were sent to this land to obtain those treasures," said Momonga while turning to face Naruto, holding a silent conversation that only the two of them could understand.

"Why don't we use them to adorn the Great Tomb, in memory of our friends that are no longer among us?" Naruto suggested, his bat-like wings lezley flapping behind him.

"If you two command it, we will use all our power to make your dreams a reality."

Naruto suddenly threw his head back and let out a bark of a laugh, an action that was subtly mirrored by Momonga, realizing that this was just like the beginning to all those quests they used to go on. Now that brought back memories, of a time when Naruto was power leveling to make up for lost time, when Momonga was still just a level one struggling to get by because of the creature he selected. Most importantly, it brought back memories of going on massive rades with the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown and the fun they had doing it.

"Why don't we take over the world while we're at it?" Naruto meant it as a joke, but the way Demiurge's eyes lit up did not go unnoticed by him.

The sound of rumbling down below caught Momonga's attention and he was pleasantly surprised to find Naruto's orders already being carried out. Earth was being gathered from the surrounding area in massive amounts, to the point that it was noticeable even from so high up, and it was all convering on the walls to the Tomb. Upon closer inspection, which was all thanks to his now enhanced eyes, Naruto could clearly see Mare standing on the edges of the Tomb with his staff held out in front of him. It still bothered him a little to see a boy walking around in a mini skirt though.

"I'm gonna go down and talk with Mare," Naruto said, leaving before Demiurge could protest.

Naruto landed silently a few yards behind Mare, his wooden geta making no sound as they met the hard stone, and folded his wings back into his body. A small part of Naruto still thought this wasn't real, that he was actually dead and his brain was just making all this up as it struggled to stay active. He needed some way to prove it was real, no that wasn't it, he needed to experience the world for a little longer.

"You're doing a great job," Naruto suddenly spoke as he placed his clawed hand on Mare's head, ruffling his blonde hair as the poor boy all but screamed in surprise.

"L-Lord Naruto, you scared me!" Mare shouted in embarrassment, getting a hearty laugh from the Overlord as he removed his hand from the boy's head.

"You don't have to call me _Lord Naruto_ every single time, you can just call me Naruto," the demon Overlord said, his eye twitching a little when Mare viciously shook his head.

"I could never call you anything but _Lord Naruto_ , you're a Supreme Being and deserve respect," Naruto didn't know if he wanted to slam his head into a wall or jump into an active volcano; this was going to take some getting used to.

"You and your sister are stubborn ones, you get it from your creator," Naruto grumbled, to which Mare just have a watery smile.

"To be compared to Lord Bukubukuchagama, thank you Lord Naruto!" Mare cried even more, holding onto his staff as if his life depended on it.

"Oi, why are you crying, men don't cry!" Naruto suddenly shouted in outrage, wondering why Bukubukuchagama had to create such weird NPC's!

"Naruto, I thought you were above making children cry," the taunting on Momonga's tone didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, who in turn just glared at him with a further twitching eye.

"I hope you get a bone infection."

"Lord Momonga, you're here too?" Mare gave a quick bow to his other master.

"Indeed, we both felt like you deserved a reward for all your hard work," Momonga held out his hand as a ring materialized in his open palm, "Moving between the floors of Nazarick can take time, time better used elsewhere. This ring will allow you to teleport in between the floors at will, use it well."

Mare tentatively reached out and grasped the ring, sliding it one his own ring finger and gasped when it shrank down to fit him more. A gift from a Supreme Being wasn't something to be taken lightly, in fact it had never happened before, and Mare felt a bubble of happiness well up inside him. This, of course, wound up coming out as praise for the two Overlords.

"Thank you both very much, I'll make sure to work extra extra hard for the honor of Nazarick! I'll be worthy of this gift!"

"Don't worry about it, you're doing fine," Naruto gave a toothy smile while ruffling Mare's hair again.

"Naruto," Momonga said, getting his friend's attention, "I'm going to return down below."

"Alright," Naruto nodded as he sat down before laying back against the cold stone, "I think I'll stay out here for a little while longer, stargazing sounds nice right now."

"Very well," Momonga vanished a few seconds later.

"You can get back to your own duties as well, Demiurge," said Naruto without looking away from the star filled sky, wondering just how vast this new world is.

"But my lord…"

"I said I'll be fine. Besides, Mare will be out here and I'm more than confident in his skills to protect me if the need arises," Naruto's tone left no room for discussion, he just wanted to watch some damn stars in peace!

"Y-Yes, Lord Naruto, enjoy your night," Demiurge began walking away soon after, although not before doing one last scan of the area to make absolutely sure they were no threats.

Naruto shifted slightly in his gear, the metal plates digging into his skin just enough to be irritating, before a thought came to mind. He had bought them on a whim, no one ever really wore them accept for special events where no fighting was to take place, and Naruto really wondered how nice they would feel.

" **Inventory: Relaxation Garbs,** " despite speaking softly, the magical power amplified Naruto's voice and spooked Mare a bit.

The gear Naruto was wearing glowed an ethereal white before molding into something else entirely. Gone was the overpowered armor and weapons, instead Naruto now wore an elaborate kimono of such intricate design that no mortal hands could ever hope to craft. The base color of the kimono was that of a dark blue, yet if one looked close enough they would find tiny dark green threads laced in and out of the dark blue. A similarly well designed haori was also draped over Naruto's shoulders, although this one was burnt red in color with a Sakura tree sowed into the right shoulder. The pink leafs from the tree looked as if they were blowing in the wind, being mostly clumped around the tree itself but also spreading out to the other half of the haori. Finally, as if to add a sense of regality, Naruto's hair had grown out long and was tied back into a high ponytail while the front of the kimono was left open just enough to reveal his toned chest.

When he had first bought this outfit, with his RL money nonetheless, the description of it said it was made from the most accommodating material in the world. The silk that it was wove from was apparently blessed by pure maidens and each design was meant to enhance the wearers appearance in all ways. Naruto was just happy the damn thing was so comfy, definitely worth the five bucks he paid for it. Although, something was missing.

"Ah, now I know what's missing," Naruto reached into a small black void and drew back a kiseru, which was already lit and ready for use.

"L-Lord N-Naruto," Mare stammered out, having _never_ seen his lord dressed in such a manner or look so relaxed.

"You can sit down as well, Mare, consider it an order," Naruto said as he leaned back once more and pressed the kiseru to his lips, not at all surprised that it had become real just like everything else.

"Y-Yes," Mare sat down in front of Naruto, or doing his best impression of sitting down since he was wearing a skirt.

"You know, I never expected to be able to relax like this again," Naruto suddenly spoke up, letting a bit of smoke escape his mouth and catching Mare's attention.

"But you're a Supreme Being, you can do whatever you want," the innocents in Mare was adorable, enough to make Naruto chuckle at his reasoning.

"I know it may seem that way, but before coming to this land I was really sick," panic shown in Mare's mismatched eyes, "I was even sure that I was going to die from it.

"But you're better now right, you're not sick anymore?!" Mare's long ears twitched slightly while he placed a fist over his heart.

"Ever since coming to this strange new world, I've felt better than ever," Naruto took another puff, "But being on the verge of death really puts things into perspective. Now that I have the chance, I want to enjoy every aspect of life that I used to take for granted."

"I'll be happy to help in any way I can!" Naruto paused for a moment and just stared blankly at Mare.

"Mare, you're not my type."

"Lord Naruto!" Mare's face turned a violent shade of red as he jumped to his feet and shot back several yards, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Are you sure, I know Bukubukuchagama was into some pretty strange things when she made you and your sister."

"Lord Naruto!" Mare's scream of embarrassment echoed for miles around!

Naruto continued to sit there and watch the stars, even after giving Mare permission to go back to work, and just let his mind drift from thought to thought. He thought about the family he would never see again, the friends he would never talk to again, and the girlfriend he would never make love to again. All these things, and more, had been traded away to make room for this new life he now had, a life of fantasy. Naruto hadn't lied when he said he would live life as he never had before, how he would experience as much of this new life as possible, but that didn't mean he would forget where he came from. He just hoped that having the mentality of a demon wouldn't be as bad as id sounded.

"I hope it was a nice funeral."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Total Massacre**

* * *

Time moved on, as it always does, and Naruto found himself growing more accustomed to his new body and all the new emotions he was now experiencing because of it. The first major change was the almost unstoppable desire to corrupt every pure thing his gaze fell upon, in one way or another, and that all began when he went to apologize to Albedo. Momonga had suggested it, saying how snapping at her may have been right but nearly crushing her with his power was a bit overkill. So, as much as the new found pride inside his heart may have fought against the idea, Naruto had left to go find Albedo and ask for her forgiveness.

(Flashback)

 _Naruto slowly strolled through the Great Tomb of Nazarick, stretching out his now enhanced senses to try and locate Albedo wherever she may have gone to. Finding the succubus was easy enough, the magical energy she gave off was very unique when compared to the other creatures inhabiting the tomb, and eventually he arrived at the entrance to her personal room. Naruto felt like smacking his own forehead; he may no longer need to sleep but it was only logical that some of the others would need to. He will come back in the morning._

" _Lord Naruto," the voice was faint, muffled behind a thick wooden door, but it was clearly Albedo calling for him._

 _Naruto's first thought was that he had somehow woken the woman and she was calling for him to enter her room; that idea was quickly shot out of the sky not two seconds after her cracked open her door. It was the smell that came first, black cherry if he wasn't mistaken, but it was what Naruto saw that truly shocked him._

 _Naruto's gaze traveled the length of Albedo's room, over finely crafted furniture and well crafted rugs, before spying shapely calves and bare feet tangled within silk sheets. He almost couldn't believe it, so his hellfire gaze traveled a little higher. As if being commanded by his eyes, the pair of legs slowly drew together before separating in a spread out position. A long white dress, both erotic and beautiful, had been pulled up until it hung around a shapely waist and thick thighs. Naruto could see everything about her, her long slender throat, one hand wrapped under her right breast white the other trailed down her toned stomach._

 _Albedo's normally perfect face, forever locked in that seductive smile, was now flushed bright red while her mouth hung open. Long black hair stuck to her sweat covered skin, framing her body beautifully. Her breathing was shallow and quick, eyes closed as her hand dropped lower and lower._

" _Lord Naruto," Albedo licked her bottom lip as she spoke; her top teeth biting at it in anticipation and excitement._

 _Naruto was suddenly feeling much warmer, although he couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight before him, something in him was stirring._

 _Albedo's one hand ceased playing with her breast and moved sensationally to her throat, holding it there intently, as if finding it hard to breath. She then begins to chew on the full bottom lip of her heart shaped mouth, trying to suppress a moan when her other hand brushes against something below her waist. Her slender fingers twitch again, this time forcing her to bite down less she moan even louder._

" _Lord Naruto!" his name came from her lips like a servant worshiping a_ god _; the fire only seemed to grow inside Naruto._

 _Naruto's eyes unfocused for a bit, his mind struggling to recognize what he was watching, but when they came back into focus, she had changed positions. No longer could he see her crimson stained face, nor her luscious mounds of flesh that many fantasized about, but what he could see was possibly just as good. The white dress was now completely gone, leaving only a soaking wet thong to protect Albedo's modesty, but the way her hands moved against it said that it might not last much longer. Her raven black wings twitched and jerked with every jolt of pleasure sent through her body. Delicate hands found themselves plunged under, now useless, undergarments and went to work as fast as Albedo could move them._

" _Lord Naruto! Lord Naruto!" her moans were getting more erratic, her hips bucking at ever twitch of her own fingers, and the wet slapping noises grew more noticeable._

 _In one explosive moment, Albedo's wings suddenly expanded as far as they could possibly go while her head snapped back and into view. Bright yellow eyes were nearly rolled back, her mouth hung open were her long pink tongue hanging out of it, and the most pleasureable scream ever filled the air. Then, like a puppet with its strings cut, Albedo collapse back onto her bed, her wings still twitching._

 _Naruto had felt a pleased feeling as he watched Albedo, borderlined excitement when she'd reached her climax, yet now he could only wonder when she was going to continue. He wanted to see that face even more now, to watch it contort with pleasure as every innocent thing about her is stripped away peace by peace!_

" _What the hell am I doing?" Naruto hadn't meant to speak the words aloud, he knew Albedo would hear him even in her current state._

" _L-L-Lord Naruto?" Albedo's shaking voice brought Naruto's corrupting feelings back ten fold._

" _Albedo," Naruto tried to sound as calm as possible, "Would you mind if I come it?"_

 _Albedo just shook her head, turning over in her bed and allowing her wings to cover her modesty. Slowly the door closed behind Naruto, the last thing anyone seeing was a pair of wide yellow eyes and the licking of beautiful lips._

 _(End Flashback)_

Naruto shook his head to clear those thoughts away, he didn't even want to think about how strange it was going to be around Albedo after everything that happened that night. He needed a distraction, he needed a fight. Naruto barged into Momonga's room and found him viewing something through a hovering screen; Sebas loyally standing by his side.

"Ah Naruto, I'm glad you came, it seems something of vague interest is happening not far from here," Momonga said, motionioning for Naruto to come and view the screen with him.

"Hm, what is it?"

Naruto's eyes fell upon something that would, at one time, have churned his stomach and filled him with a boiling rage. Men in armor, some on horseback while others were on foot, were attacking a seemingly defenceless village and slaughtering all those who lived within it. Instead of feeling anger at such mindless killing, Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at why Momonga found this interesting.

"I was thinking about leaving these people as they were, since it's of no consequence to Nazarick as to what happens to them, but then I thought of Touchme," it clicked in Naruto's mind what Momonga's motives were; Touchme always went out of his way to help those weaker than him and leaving these people would dishonor his memory.

"I see," Naruto began as a well crafted katana appeared on his hip and a straw had on his head, "Hey Momonga, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"As expected, I'll gather the guardians in the throne room and set up a viewing spell. Do put on a good show," Momonga summoned his staff and held it out in front of Naruto, " **Gate!** "

Naruto was gone the moment the black portal opened.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was standing before the forms of two scared young girls and two on edge soldiers. Even with his relaxation garbs still equipt, Naruto had no doubt his base stats and abilities would be more than enough to deal with the likes of these two lowly creatures. Just the smell of these two was nauseating!

"What kind of man tries to cut down two innocent young girls?" Naruto asked, his red eyes narrowing at the soldiers before he seemingly vanished into thin air.

"What. where'd he go?!" one of the men asked, only for he and his partner to explode into a thousand cut up pieces and fall into twin bloody piles of human meat.

"Men like you two, deserve to be put down like dogs," Naruto said from behind where the soldiers had been standing, not a speck of blood on his kimono, before he turned to regard the two girls.

"Are you two alright?" Naruto asked, crouching down in front of the older looking girl while the younger one hid behind her.

"M-My back hurts, but please, if you can, save the others in my village!" the girl begged trying to bow down to the man but her injured back made it very painful to try.

Naruto felt a bit of respect for the girl, first from her actions in trying to save her little sister and now from casting her own pride aside just to ask a complete stranger to try and save her home. She was an innocent little thing, someone that his mind said he would deeply enjoy corrupting, but for now she needed to be healed.

"Here," Naruto reached inside his kimono and pulled out a healing potion, "Drink this healing potion and rest for ten minutes. At the end of that time I want you to come back to your village, it will have been saved by then."

"Thank you sir!" the girl practically cried.

"T-Thank you sir!" the smaller one spoke up for the first time and Naruto just smiled at them both.

"Don't worry, just rest up," Naruto stood up and vanished again, blazing across the land at a speed humanly impossible.

(Nazarick Throne Room)

Momonga really missed being human, not in the physical sense but in an emotional one, he missed being able to feel something beside constant numbness. Everything was just so logical now, so dead, and the worst part was that some part of his mind knew this wasn't right and was constantly trying to fight against his new mentality. It was also because of this new logical thinking that he was able to notice the subtle ways Naruto had changed since taking on the body of a demon, namely how much more violent he could be when fighting. Naruto also seemed to be much more accepting of their new situation, or at least he adapting to it faster than Momonga was.

The door to the throne room opened with a bang, signaling the arrival of the floor guardians. All of them approached Momonga's throne and knelt before him as one, something of which Momonga was still growing used to.

"My guardians," Momonga finally spoke, pausing a moment for dramatic effect, "Naruto has left the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

The reaction was as expected, with each guardian expressing their own shock, but Albedo's was the worst by far. In intense purple energy exploded around her entire body and her normally beautiful face morphed into something out of a horror movie. Momonga himself nearly even jumped at Albedo's intense reaction, something of which he felt he should have been more prepared for.

"Enough!" Momonga's command was swiftly followed by flaring his own intense power.

"Forgive me for stepping out of line, my lord, but should we not prepare an advanced guard to protect Lord Naruto?" leave it to Demiurge to both speak out of turn and yet do it respectfully.

"No, Naruto wished to go on this mission alone. In fact, he wished for all of you to witness a Supreme Being do battle with those lesser ones," Momonga explained as he raised his hand and made a viewing orb appear above them all, having already focused in on Naruto just as he appeared at the edge of a village being attacked.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was greeted by the stench of death and slaughter once he arrived at the village being attacked, a smell he wasn't at all familiar with during his time as a human. His hellfire eyes looked out over the slaughter; of fathers and sons being butchered like animals while the mothers and daughters found themselves wishing for so quick an end. One armored man, just a nameless soldier, had managed to drag a crying mother out into the streets and began forcing himself upon her. The woman's son, looking to be no older than four years old, came running out of the house after them with a sword being dragged behind him. The soldier noticed this, punched the woman so hard that she would be dazed and unable to move, before getting back to his feet and drawing his own sword.

"Stay away from my mama!" Naruto heard the young boy scream, attempting to lift the sword and fight but found it to be too heavy for his little arms.

"Well look at you, a big strong man with a sword in his hand, whatever shall I do?" the soldier taunted, lazily pointing the tip of his weapon right at the boy.

"Jon, Jon run!" the mother begged, her voice slurred and filled with pain, still unable to shake off the dizziness from the blow to her head.

"Shaddup bitch!" a swift kick to the stomach had the mother throwing up what little food she once had in her, which seemed to please the man.

Naruto watched the young boy's eyes drain of anger and become filled with fear; the basic human desire to survive was currently warring with the emotional desire to save his mother. If the boy chose to run then he would be a coward for the rest of his life, forever haunted by the events of this day and unable to move past them. If he chose to fight then death was assured but at least he would go out knowing he did everything within his power, that he never gave up even in the face of death. The boy gritted his teeth, planted his feet firmly on the ground, and somehow managed to swing the sword over his head at the soldier. The soldier just laughed and took a step back, avoiding the blade with no difficulty, while the others watching laughed as well.

"You stupid little shit, you should've listened to mommy and ran while you could. Now I'm gonna kill ya!" that was as far as he got before suddenly freezing mid step, his eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head before his entire body fell in half from head to cock.

The mother screamed, the other soldiers screamed, even the little boy screamed, but it was the sudden appearance of Naruto that silenced them all. The Demon Overlord stood behind the shaking boy, his katana held loosely in his right hand while his left on casually rested in the folds of his kimono.

"Well done, you've proven yourself worth living," was all Naruto said before he seemingly vanished again, followed by seven other soldiers falling dead from having their throats cut or even their heads removed entirely.

There was no mercy from Naruto, no offer of surrender or chance to retrete. Just like these soldiers were going to mercilessly cut down every man, woman, and child in the village, Naruto slaughtered them all with the same sense of savagery. Blood now completely coated his katana in its entirety, dripping onto and equally red stained ground, yet not a single speck of the red substance stained his garments.

More men came charging at him on horseback, spears and swords poised to strike him down.

"Come you dogs, it's time to be put down," Naruto pointed his katana at the charging men before adopting a new stance.

The first cavalryman, wielding a log speer, pushed his mount harder and harder the closer he got to Naruto, fully intent on piercing his heart. It was only a split second later that a blood curdling scream tore through the air as an entire arm fell to the ground. The cavalryman realized he had passed Naruto and turned his horse around, confused as to why his speer hadn't struck true and why someone would scream so loudly. Then his brain finally caught up with his body, because it had been _his_ scream and it was _his_ arm currently lying on the ground at Naruto's feet. Pain followed that realization the moment his widened eyes looked over at the stump on his shoulder that had once been where his arm connected to the rest of his body. He screamed again and fell from his mount, doomed to bleed to death if no one saved him.

He was ignored by all.

The next two were dispatched in much similar ways, although they were lucky enough to just have their heads removed completely instead of being forced to endure the pain of having limbs chopped off. More and more they charged, following the orders of their commanding officers and being promised their hearts desire if they managed to kill Naruto. Of course this never came to pass and a mound of once living flesh had begun to form from the many soldiers he cut down.

"You killed my brother, you bastard!" one particularly passionate soldier shouted as he charged Naruto, his basic sword held high over his head, although the demon didn't even so much as glance at him.

"No," Naruto whispered as the charging man fell into a thousand pieces, "All I've done today is put down rabid dogs."

A few moments later and it was all over; every last soldier was dead, butchered by the Demon Lord of Ainz Ooal Gown. No one moved, no one blinked, and only the bravest of souls _breathed_ as every surviving villager just stared at their merciless savior. They all just about jumped out of their skin when Naruto actually turned and started walking towards a large group of them, they were chained together and were no doubt prisoners whose fates would have been unimaginable if Naruto hadn't arrived.

"You all don't have to worry any longer, this village is now under my protection," Naruto spoke as he lazily swung his sword through the air, causing many of the villagers to flinch, only for the chains to be shattered by a seemingly invisible force.

"T-Thank you good sir," an elderly man said, no doubt the village's chief, as he remained on his hands and knees at Naruto's feet.

Naruto mentally frowned at how submissive this man was being, for even that child from before had the guts to stand up to those far stronger than he. Perhaps his spirit had simply been broken over the years, or he wasn't used to seeing such violence, but whatever the case was Naruto felt he could still use the man.

"You're welcome, but perhaps you could help me understand a few things, I'm a little new to the area after all."

Two hours later and all of Naruto's questions had been answered in their entirety, leaving the finely dressed demon to think about how this information would or could impact everyone back at the Tomb. It turns out that those soldiers weren't just your run of the mill bandits and were, much to Naruto's lack of surprise, apparently enemies from a rival kingdom that has been at war with their own for several hundred years. There was even a custom where once a year the two kingdoms would send their armies to fight on the open plains between them. The apparent capital of this particular kingdom wasn't all that far away from the village, which Naruto found a little strange considering how poor this place looked in proportion to how close they were to their leaders. E-Rantel was the name of this city and, although the village chief didn't know how large it was, Naruto could actually guess that it was no doubt the size of either a large town or a small city.

There were too many unknowns for Naruto's liking, that and watching these villagers bury their dead did little to ease his troubled thoughts. Even the two girls from before, who had indeed waited ten minutes before returning home, had apparently lost both their parents in the attack and it was now up to the eldest daughter to provide for them. Naruto felt a small twinge of sympathy for them both, but had a feeling that this village takes care of their own.

The blonde haired demon closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree he was sitting under, letting his mind wander while trying to block out the cries of the people a few yards away. It was only a few minutes later that Naruto sensed someone approaching him, which prompted him to open his eyes and see who dared interrupt this thinking. It was the little girl he had saved, the one with reddish brown hair, and she was still crying.

Naruto didn't speak, even an idiot knew what those tears going down her cheeks meant and why she had approached him, so he opened his arms to her instead. The little girl didn't even hesitated before crashing her face into Naruto's chest, her crying being renewed completely even when the demon wrapped his arms around her small frame. His natural instincts were still to corrupt this innocent girl, but his rational mind said that the easiest way to do such a thing was to gain her trust and loyalty. This was one of the few moments that his new mindset and his old one actually agreed on something.

"Don't cry now, little one," Naruto soothed, running one hand through her hair in an attempt to calm her down, "It's all going to be alright."

"I-I know you saved us a-and I'm happy for that, but I m-miss mommy and d-daddy so much," she sobbed between words, trying her best to stop crying but the tears just kept coming.

More time passed and eventually the funeral ended with the elder sister, who Naruto learned was named Enri Emmot, eventually coming to collect Nemu; the little one. Enri said her thanks, even apologizing for Nemu crying on him and they eventually went back to what remained of their home. Naruto himself was about to head back towards Nazarick, only for his highly sensitive hearing to pick up the sound of several horses approaching.

"Hm, I guess I'll go greet them," and just like that, he was gone.

(Back in Nazarick)

The entire main hall of Nazatick was consumed by complete silence; many of its occupants had wide eyed looks on their faces and others had near savage grins. For they had just witnessed the bare minimum of what one of their Overlords could do, while not even actually trying, and it was astounding! Not even the most observant of them could track their lord's speed, even if they were watching him from a viewing portal, and that alone should speak volumes about what he could do when he wasn't holding back or wasn't using his more powerful abilities.

'I didn't expect for Naruto's speed and strength to transfer so well in this world, even after his demonstration against that Fire Elemental I summoned earlier. When he first joined the guild he wanted to max out his speed as quickly as possible; I think his reasoning was somewhere along the lines of being able to run really fast. Yet this kind of speed he's using, even without the buffs his armor and other equipment provides, is still well beyond anything the game could provide.' Momonga cupped his bone chin in thought.

"A-Amazing, Lord Naruto is such a badass!" leave it to an overly hyper Aura to break the silence, especially in a manner that Naruto no doubt would have approved of.

"Sis!" Mare shouted in embarrassment, his face flushing at Aura's crude language, despite how much he may agree with her.

"What, did you see how he just chopped those guys into a thousand pieces, because I couldn't even see him move?! They couldn't even touch him!" Aura continued to gush, listing of more and more things she found amazing about Naruto's complete slaughter they had just watched.

"Indeed, not even I could follow his movements, and the merciless way he fought would bring pride to any demon that witnesses his greatness," Demiurge agreed, pushing up his specks with his trademark smile stretching a bit further.

"His warrior spirit is unrivaled!" Cocytus loudly proclaimed.

"Enough!" Momonga declared, raising his skeletal hand to silence the throne room, "While I'm sure he would enjoy you thoughts on his battle, Naruto would urge you all to contemplate the bigger picture. The opportunity this has presented Nazarick is one that will set the foundation for something much larger that the Great Tomb."

"As expected," Demiurge spoke up, "I did find it odd that Lord Naruto would waste his time saving a village of humans, but now I understand completely. With the village now grateful to our lord, we can now freely operate on the surrounding lands without hesitation. It also provides us with a connection to the rest of the world while we can remain in the shadows for a long as desired."

'What? Oh man, I was completely talking out my ass right then!' Momonga mentally panicked, although you couldn't tell from his calm exterior.

"My lord, should we send an advanced guard to Lord Naruto's location? It wouldn't be safe for him to stay out in the open without someone there to protect him," said Albedo, although in reality she wanted to go just to be close to her love and rub it in everyone's faces!

"No, sending a guard would undermine our desire to stay hidden and would only serve to irritate Naruto. However, sending a single person isn't entirely out of the question," Momonga said, rubbing his bone chin in thought as he gazed out over all the present floor guardians.

Cocytus would clearly out of the question; a warrior he may be but his size and overall unhuman appearance would only cause panic among the villagers. Shalltear would also stand out and her battle equipment was to out of the norm to be explained as a simple traveling companion. Sebas and Demiurge would work but Momonga already had specific assignments for them and diverting said assignments would inconvenience everything. Aura and Mare were also out of the question, mostly because you don't send children onto a battlefield no matter how strong they were! This simply left Albedo and, much to Momonga's enjoyment, sending her would no doubt give him plenty of blackmail material on his old friend.

"I have come to a decision on who shall go to Naruto while he remains outside Nazarick!" Momonga declared, standing from his throne as he did so.

"Albedo, prepare your armor and any supplies you believe you will need, you will be Naruto's guard."

Albedo's cry of victory could be heard from the bottom floor of Nazarick all the way to the surface.

(Back with Naruto)

One of the grand things about spending the last years of your life playing video games, especially once you were actually able to go into them, was being able to get used to armored warriors charging right at you. Naruto's first time playing such a game, which just so happened to be Total War 12, had planted him right in the middle of commanding a large Roman army as Gnaeus Julius Agricola, the man who conquered all of Britain, against a horde of savages. Not gonna lie, the first time an enemy got to close he kind of freaked out like any normal person would. Now, so many years of being desensitized to violence and with his slowly growing new mentality, the sight of a small army heading towards him wasn't frightening in the least. In fact he pulled out a clay bottle of Honjozo sake, something he had only ever tried twice back in his old world, and calmly took a sip of it white waiting.

Just as they were beginning to get close to Naruto's position, the man in the lead made a motion with his free hand and suddenly the entire group began to go around him. Now this little thing made Naruto's eye twitch just a bit, unknowingly drawing upon a bit of his power and casting a barley noticible aura around his body. It was only when they passed completely around him that Naruto acted, launching himself high into the air while gripping the hilt of his katana with one hand and the scabbard with the other.

" **Warrior Art: Basic Slash.** " unlike the Single Slash attach Naruto had used before, Basic Slash was an attack able to be used multiple times but with a two percent increase in stamina drain for every consecutive use of it within a ten second period.

The attack performed just as Naruto thought it would, sending out a gust of wind so strong that it tore a large ditch into the ground just a few yards away from the horsemen. This gave them plenty of time to come to a stop and for Naruto to appear in front of them once more, although he was standing on the other side of the ditch he'd just created.

"You know, it's rude to pass by someone without saying hello," Naruto said as he sheathed his sword, "And if your another group coming to attack that village back there then I'll just have to cut you down like I did the other ones."

The leader of these new soldiers, who apparently wore red with their armor instead of blue like the others, slowly motioned his hose forwards while signaling his scared men to stay back. Naruto personally thought the man looked like he had a good character about him, even if his physical appearance was a little plain. He was a muscular man of around thirty years old and had a strong yet controlled aur about him. The man appeared to have a sunbathed dark face with noticeable wrinkles, short black trimmed hair and black eyes that are as sharp as a sword. When he finally spoke, it was with both caution and authority.

"My name is Gazef Stronoff, I'm the Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom and have been ordered by King Ramposa III's to hunt down and eliminate the Knights that have been attacking surrounding villages. May I know your name, stranger?" Gazef asked, his sharp eyes boring into Naruto's hellfire ones as if he was trying to determine whether or not Naruto was a threat to him.

"I'm just a wandering warrior that happened to stumble across a village being attacked by men with blue designs on their armor. Your heart tells me that you speak the truth and anyone who stands to protect the innocent is a friend of mine. You may call me Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto put so much heroic drama into his words that it made him want to vomit, but Gazef did seem to lower his guard a bit because of them.

"You managed to kill two hundred men on your own?" Gazef inquired, guiding his horse into and out of the ditch between them so that he was positioned right next to Naruto.

"I'm good at fighting."

"Our reports said those briggands were well armed and well trained."

"I'm _very_ good at fighting," a small grin formed on Naruto's face, because when you're a level 100 everything is easy.

"Then you have my thanks and admiration. The chaos and devastation those thugs left in their wake was truly horrifying and it eases my mind to know they finally paid the price for their actions. If it's all the same to you, will you allow us to pass into the village, my men have rode hard to get here and are in need of rest," Gazef explained, gesturing to his men who did look like they'd been at it for a while.

Naruto gave an all too happy smile, something he did a lot of when playing " _Way of the Shinobi_ ", "Sure, I'm positive the village chief would be delighted to have a man of your stature visit for a while. If nothing else, it will make them feel more protect if any other group tries to attack him."

"Thank you, I'll have one of the spare horses brought for you, were still several miles away and it'd be rude to have you walk," Gazef made to motion for a horse to be brought up but Naruto just rose his own hand to stop him.

"No need, I'll see you when you get to the village," that drew a strange look from the older looking man.

"Wha-," any other words were meaningless as Naruto just seemed to vanish right before Gazef's very eyes, not even so much as disturbing the grass as he did so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Total Massacre Sequel**

* * *

Naruto grinned to himself as he seemingly materialized out of thin air just outside of the village, knowing that his display of speed and power had no doubt unnerved those soldiers he had just met moments ago. It may not have been the most tactical thing to do, especially since he had to return to Nazarick soon, but something in Naruto's very blood seemed to demand he force weaker creatures to know their place and submit underneath him. In fact, now that he really thought about it, it seemed as though the only one Naruto thought of as a true equal was Momonga. It made sense, to Naruto's now demonically influenced mind, that only a fellow being of such great power ever could be his equal. Everyone else was little more than toys to be played with or insect to be crushed into the dirt where they belonged!

Take the little girl Nemu Emmot for example; she was as innocent as one could possibly get at yet Naruto strongly desired to twist that innocence into complete and utter loyalty to himself. She was young enough that he could train into the most feared warrior this world has ever seen, make her so loyal that she would slaughter anyone if it pleased him!

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction at his sudden train of thought, "Where the hell did that just come from, is this new body really affecting me that much?"

"Lord Naruto, are you alright?" the sudden voice of Albedo, combined with his own internal struggle, saw Naruto's sword from its sheath and swing it around to kill the one that surprised him, only to stop his sword just centimeters from Albedo's now armored form.

"Albedo," Naruto greeted, lowering his sword, "You should be more careful when sneaking up on me, I don't wish to harm you by mistake,"

Naruto couldn't see it but Albedo's glowing yellow eyes were as wide as they could possibly go, her heart pounded away in her breast, and a flash of exciting fear shot through her entire body the moment Naruto's hellfire eyes had landed upon her. He held so much life in those eyes, so much raw power and emotion, and it sent a surge of pleasure all the way to her very core! Still, business before pleasure as it were.

"Lord Momonga sent me here to attend to your needs until you return to Nazarick, my lord," Albedo knelt as she spoke, resting her massive battle ax on the ground as she did so, and awaited her master's response.

"Honestly, I'm not helpless," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms in exasperation, the very thought of his only friend sending out one of the floor guardians to protect him was just a waste of resources.

"Even so...I'm glad he sent me to be at your side," Naruto regarded his kneeling servant, his eyes gaining a slight glow to them at her words, before motioning her to stand with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Albedo, these people are mine now, you're not allowed to kill them unless I give the command. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lord Naruto."

"Good, because we are about to have some visitors and I don't want there to be any problems from you. Your loyalty is noted, so ignore anything that you may deem an offence and continue on as if nothing was ever said or done," Naruto's voice was as sharp as the blade he wielded, leaving no room for either argument or misunderstanding.

"Y-Yes, Lord Naruto," Albedo stammered, not understanding why her lord would allow lesser creatures to get away with offending him, but she would follow his orders regardless of her inability to perceive his motives.

Naruto's features relaxed slightly, his hellfire eyes growing soft, "Good, now follow me while I go and talk to the village chief about our impending visitors."

Albedo rose to her feet in an instant, her massive battle ax gripped loosely in her right hand, and fell into step behind Naruto like a loyal protector guarding a king. The majority of the villagers gave Naruto and his new companion a wide berth, still wary of the man who single handedly butchered a small army of men in a most brutal fashion. Once he had arrived back at the village chief's home, Naruto explained to him that Albedo was a fellow traveler that he'd known for quite some time and that he'd simply been scouting the area ahead of them when he stumbled upon the village being attacked. This simple explanation, if full of many holes had anyone given some real thought to it, seemed to satisfy the chief. Their talks were put on hold once more when Gazef, along with the rest of his men, finally arrived at the village.

Naruto, being the nice guy that he was, went out to greet the armored Knight.

"Ah, Warrior Captain Gazef, I'm relieved to see you've arrived safely," Naruto greeted, waving at the muscular man with his right hand while his left one rested within the confines of his outfit; something of which he was thinking of changing back into his normal attire or something else completely.

"Ser Naruto, your speed truly is amazing and thank you for the warm welcome. However, I fear that me coming here has unintentionally put this village back in danger," Gazef said with a tired sigh, disappointed in himself for allowing his enemies to trap him so quickly in his own homeland.

"How do you mean?" asked Naruto, tilting his head while narrowing his eyes ever so slightly; he didn't like all his hard working being put in jeopardy so quickly.

"My scouts reported a small army having moved in behind our convoy and the entire surrounding area. They are supposedly consisting of mostly magic users and it seems their intent was to ambush us by closing in on us once we were close enough," Gazef further explained, feeling like more of a fool now than he ever had in his entire life.

"Hm, do you know who they are, or what they want?"

"This village holds no military significance, aside from sending food to the capital every so often, so that could only mean they're here for me and these people just got caught in the crossfire. As for who they are, only the Slane Theocracy could mobilize this many magic caster so quickly and get them within our borders without being detected. I'd also wager a guess and say their one of their special ops units, one that is directly commanded by their head priest."

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, his new mind working out what kind of devious plan this Slane Theocracy could be using, "Then that would explain those men that I found attack the village earlier, despite the different armor they were wearing. It would seem you've no shortage of enemies, Warrior Captain."

Gazef just grinned at the challenge, almost finding it amusing, and that very much reminded Naruto of Touch Me. In fact, for just a split second, Naruto could have sworn he saw Touch Me's avatar floating behind Gazef with his arms crossed and a noticeable vibe coming from the way he stood. It was the same confident vibe Touch Me had when they decided to take on six different guilds at once, over the right to tackle one of the new dungeons that had been added to the game earlier that week. The idea was insane, a six guild free for all, but Touch Me held so much confidence in their abilities that they pulled together and won against all odds.

'Still' Naruto thought as he gazed out into the distance and saw what kind of creature this supposed Slane Theocracy magic users had summoned, 'What's a monster from the game doing in this world and what else was brought over?'

"Ser Naruto, you said you were a wandering warrior, correct?" Gazef asked.

"Ah, yes, I am."

"Then I'd like to hire you," Naruto's eyes widened a bit at Gazef's words, not expecting something like this to come about, "Name your price and I'll make sure you get it."

Now Naruto could have gone about this many different way, some of which involved allowing Gazef and his men to fight this battle alone, but Naruto was trying to make himself out to me a selfless warrior that many would hail as a hero. So, despite how much it went against his newfound instincts, even if the fact that this was all a scheme did help him through it, Naruto had a better idea.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline," Naruto's smile widened just a bit at Gazef's saddened look, his inner prankster getting a real kick out of what was about to happen.

"I understand," Gazef began, only to be silenced when Naruto put his hand on the man's shoulder and gave him the most disarming smile ever seen before.

"I don't think you do. I was going to help you fight these gutless dogs anyway, so there's no point in offering me a reward for something I was already going to do."

"Ser Naruto," Gazef had never felt more relieved, "I'll see your braver acknowledged the moment I make my report to the King."

"Although I do have a request of my own to make," Naruto suddenly said.

"You've just to name it and I'll see it done."

"I want you and all of your men to stay within the village and protect these people," Naruto got the reaction he was looking for, not to mention he could practically feel Albedo's eyes boring into the back of his head with unending worry.

"Ser Naruto, you mean to fight them by yourself? You'll be killed!" Gazef's worry was evident on his face, but Naruto didn't even so much as blink in response.

"Your duty is to protect these people and that's what you should do. Allow me and my companion here to fight this battle so that you can better do your job," Naruto didn't even wait for a response before simply walking past Gazef, Albedo following behind him like the loyal servant she was, and towards where they saw a massive creature suddenly appearing out of thin air.

"Ser Naruto," Gazef balled his hand into a fist and clenched his teeth, "Fight well."

Once they were far enough away from the village, where those remaining behind could clearly see the soon to be battlefield but not make out any important details, Naruto paused in his walking and closed his eyes to concentrate. The fancy kimono he'd worn was now replaced by black and orange samurai like armor, known in **YGGDRASIL** the Hiraishi Armor. The armour itself was made from many small interlocking plates that cover the entire torso. The shoulder protectors have been made larger than normal so as to better shield the wearer from incoming arrows. Then the linked metal plates that dangle from the torso covered the waist guards and provide extra protection to the lower body. Finally, on the helmet itself sat the upper half of a dragon's jaw and head with white strands of long fur coming all the way down to Naruto's upper back.

"Albedo, if you take your time fighting these humans, I will reward you once the battle is over," Naruto said, wanting to make sure the battle wasn't over to quick so that Gazef and his men would have a show to watch.

"A-A reward, Lord Naruto?" Albedo practically moaned in anticipation, her mind flickering back to when Naruto had first taken her.

"Yes, Albedo, one you will never forget."

"My Lord," that was as close to a yes as Naruto was going to get, it would seem.

"Now come," a shark like grin spread across Naruto's face, "It's time to put these dogs down for good."

As Naruto and Albedo slowly approached the enemy lines, one grinning in anticipation and the other shaking in excitement, those standing before them thought they were simply insane for coming at them alone. The Demon Overlord, in turn, gazed over those whose species he had once been a part of and found discussed had replaced any form of kinship. These men, who would dare stand against him and try to kill those he had saved, were little more than sacks of flesh he was about to render into nothing more than dust.

"You must be very strong, or very stupid, to come all the way out here and face us buy yourself," the apparent leader of this little group, a very plain-looking man with a scar running down the side of his face, said from his position next to a very large looking angel.

"Oh I assure you that I am indeed very strong, but I didn't come all the way out here to simply prove that to you," Naruto chuckled as his hellfire eyes glow just a bit brighter, "No, I've decided to face you like this because you had the audacity to attack those I took the time to save."

"Oh, is that so? My my, you are an arrogant one, to think you could come out here and beat us all on your own while we have our God's mighty angels on our side!" the blonde haired man laughed, as if this was all just some big joke to him.

"You misunderstand," Naruto slowly drew his sword from its sheath, " I'm not going to beat you, I'm going to slaughter you all. Then, once word reaches back to your people about the horrors I inflicted upon you here, it will fill them with such dread and despair that they would never dare come here again. Your men will die quickly, for they were only foolish enough to follow your orders, but your death will be slow. The time it takes for you to die will not be measured in minutes or hours, in days, or weeks, or even years, but in centuries and beyond."

Naruto in watched mild satisfaction as the enemy leader slowly lost the color from his face, his entire body shaking as hellfire eyes pierced into his soul, before a noticeable wet spot could be seen around his crotch area. This man was a weakling, he held no true strength, and his next words doomed them all.

"Attack, attack now all of you!" he yelled in absolute fear, and those under his command obeyed without question.

It would have been smarter if they had simply ran away, maybe then some of them would have survived, but the fact of the matter was that they sent no less than forty of their angels right at Naruto and Albedo. However, before the angels could so much as reach them, Albedo sprung into action with her mighty ax and destroyed five of them with a single swing. Her Lord and Master said she would be rewarded if this fight was drawn out and she oh so very much wanted that reward.

Naruto, on the other hand, lazily deflected the light based swords before viciously cutting his attackers into millions of pieces. Then, as if to add insult to injury, Naruto twirled his sword around for a few moments before suddenly surging forward right behind Albedo. Despite neither of them moving as fast as they physically could, Naruto and Albedo proceeded to cut through every angel sent their way. It was like watching poetry in motion, very violent poetry but poetry nonetheless, and it didn't stop with just massacring the angels. After the Angels had been rendered into little more than golden dust, it was there summoner's turn on the chopping block.

None of these magic users knew what hit them, for their guardian angels were now gone and they were left alone against the devil himself. Whereas killing the Angels had been quick and clean, their bodies being reduced to dust, the death of these men was slow and politely. They tended to run away, to plead for mercy, to take their own lives, but Naruto would not have it! Naruto had said that they would die quickly, not that they would die painlessly.

"Please spare me, I'm just following orders!" One of them begged, falling back into the bloodsoaked ground and over the corpse of one of his comrades, as Albedo stood over him with her Borax raised high.

"So am I," Albedo grinned beneath her helmet as she brought her ax down on the crying man, "Filthy mongrel."

While Albedo was enjoying tormenting the humans before their death, Naruto is expertly cutting off all of their heads and slowly making his way towards their commanding officer. This man, this dog, had dared to put into jeopardy the very village he had taken the time to save. Despite knowing that he shouldn't be angry, that any decent person would have saved those people regardless, the new demonic side of him cried out in rage! Now, as these weaklings died around him, Naruto's hellfire eyes fell upon the dog once more.

"Please," the man was so afraid that he didn't even command his mighty angel to attack.

"Now you realize what you really are," Naruto grinned as a dark red energy surrounded his naked blade, "Nothing more than a sniveling lump of meat. A dog that thought itself a man, is still just a dog."

Something changed in the human's small blue eyes, a fire was lit and the mad need was born. Slowly the man got to his feet, his entire body shaking with fear as the devil looked down upon him, but still he stood. Slowly his right hand stretched out in the direction of his mighty angel, his final commands about to be spoken.

"I will not die to some filthy demon, I refuse to! I've lived too long to die in such a worthless place, on a battlefield that will never be remembered!" The man turned to regard his angel, "Smite him, erasing from existence!"

Slowly the massive creature levitated forward, raising its my mighty weapon high into the sky, before bringing it crashing down upon Naruto's much smaller form. The ground around them shattered like glass, trees in the distance were uprooted from the sheer shock wave, and Albedo felt spike of true fear. She knew her Lord was strong, all of their creators had been, but seeing him get attacked was horrifying.

"Ha ha ha! ha ha ha!" The human laughed in triumph, throwing his arms open wide in his head back.

Slowly the dust began to settle, the wind from the shockwave having long since dispersed, and Naruto's fate was revealed. There he stood, armor not even scratched, sword not even risen, and only his hand stopping the mighty below. It was like seeing David versus Goliath, it was awe-inspiring to those watching from the village.

"So it seems you might be a man after all. Good, then that means you can die with some dignity," Naruto lazily swung his sword up, a thin wave of red energy slicing the angel and half as he did so, before his opponent also faded into golden dust.

"That's impossible! You're a monster!" The man got no further than that it's before he suddenly found a blade through his chest, all the way up to the hilt, and Naruto's grinning form now standing before him.

"Perhaps, but that's not for you to decide," Naruto yanked his weapon out of his chest, allowing the man to fall to the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut.

"Lord Naruto," Albedo greeted as she casually walked up to her master, observing that the human he had stabbed was somehow still alive, "Are you not going to kill him?"

"I said that his suffering would last and I'm a man of my word," with that said, and the enemy force having been slaughtered, Naruto sheathed his sword with a flick of his wrist before turning around to walk back to the village.

"Albedo."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"We'll be returning home after this, you've earned your reward."

A feminine shout of victory could be heard for miles in every direction.

Gazef, upon Naruto's return, had said he had never seen any warrior move like that before. It was at that moment that Gazef had offered Naruto a place in his kingdom's army, no doubt going off the assumption that Naruto and Albedo were simply wandering warriors. Deciding not to completely alienate the man, Naruto agreed to at least visit the kingdom's capital within the month and that he would personally come and see Gazef. This seemed to convince the man, at least to some degree, and soon enough the Warrior Captain was back on his way. Naruto, on the other hand, stayed behind for at least a few more hours. He actually found himself agreeing to come back, courtesy of a little red haired girl's constant begging and her sister's polite request. Albedo was not amused.

Now, exiting a portal opened up by Momonga, Naruto was greeted by the sight of the main hall and almost all the floor guardians standing at attention due to his arrival. Momonga himself sat on his throne, with Naruto's empty one right beside it, and was giving as much a grin as a skeleton could. Albedo was quick to follow, her black armor breaking away and revealing her beautiful dress beneath, before she too took her position next to the other guardians.

"That was quite a show, I daresay you haven't lost your edge," Momonga said while slowly clapping his skeletal hands, his staff floating lazily next to his throne.

"Indeed, but it appears that we are truly not in the world we once were. I've learned a great deal of information and I daresay that I've gained us a temporary comrade," Naruto and Momonga used to do this all the time with the rest of their guilt; pretend that they actually were the avatars they created.

"You'll have to tell me about it at a later date, we do have much to discuss, but you must be tired after such a long day. In fact, I believe this calls for a celebration!" Now that they get everyone's attention, "Let all of Nazarick celebrate in Naruto's display of power!"

"Yes, Lord Momonga!" all of the floor guardians stated before moving out to begin the preparations, all except for Albedo.

"We'll talk later, for now you should enjoy yourself. Just do be gentle with her," there was no mistaking the teasing tone in Momonga's voice, nor the way his gaze traveled over to Albedo.

"You're just jealous," was all Naruto said before he turned around, through Albedo over his left shoulder, and proceeded to walk out of the throne room.

No one would see either demonic creature for the next twenty-four hours; Yuri Alpha would also disappear after being sent to get Naruto for the celebration. It wasn't until after those twenty-four hours that Naruto finally emerged from his room, dressed in only a dark red robe with a black trim. As the door behind him slowly closed, concealing Albedo and Yuri's naked forms in his bed, Naruto focused on one of the rings on his finger and seemed to vanish a moment later. He then reappeared in Momonga's office, where the skeletal mage sat going over reports and other such things.

"I was wondering when I would see you again," Momonga chuckled, setting a stack of papers down as he leaned back in his chair, with Naruto sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I've been enjoying this new life ours, but I actually came here for a reason."

"You sound serious."

In response to this, Naruto held out his hand and allowed it to travel inside the strange portal that appeared whenever he wanted to access his inventory. What he pulled out next we have made Momonga's eyes widened if he were still human, an item capable of holding anything, including a World Item.

"I found this on one of the men I killed. The creature inside of it was just a Dominion Authority, but the fact remains that these items do exist in this world."

"I see, this poses a threat. If those monsters came over to this world, if this item came over to this world, then who knows what else did. We may have been max level beforehand, but there were even some creatures we couldn't face alone," Momonga said, drumming his hands against the table.

"I think I'm going to go on an adventure for a while," Naruto finally spoke up, pulling the small golden coin out of his robes and flicking it up into the air with his thumb.

"You still have that?" Momonga asked.

"I never got around to using it, especially with all the requirements I needed to meet, but I think with this thing," Naruto held up the item that house Dominion Authority, "I'll have everything I need."

"Very well, and new quest to explore these other kingdoms and discover who exactly has what. Are you sure you're up for solo quest?"

"I'll need a traveling companion, so perhaps it's time for a new NPC to be born."

Naruto grinned as he looked down at the coin, the words "NPC Creator!" etched into them.

"Now, what should your name be?"

* * *

 **I know it's been a while, but life happens. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I'm always open to more ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Angel Among Demons**

* * *

Back in **Yggdrasil** , which already felt like so long ago, one could not go about creating their own NPC like they did their own avatars. Oh no, creating an NPC follower took quite a bit of effort to even think about doing before reaching at least level fifty. For instance, one had to actually find a NPC Creator token, which in and of itself was a chore, but they also had to find specific items depending on what kind of follower they wanted. For instance, Tabula had to collect six Elder Demon horns, six Angel Wings, and six Fallen Angel Wings just to create the basic outline for Albedo. Her physical appearance was, as with any game, up to the creator, but the very building blocks of her race and class was a pain. As such, given Naruto's limited time alive and wanting to enjoy the game as much as possible, the now Demon hadn't felt much of a desire to use the coin gifted to him by Momonga. Now, however, he had all he needed to finally make his own creation. His inventory was packed full of many different creature parts and all that was needed was to go through the actual process.

This is where we find Naruto now, sitting on his throne and twirling the coin in between his fingers with a rather bored look in his hellfire eyes. He had everything he needed to make his ideal NPC, it was a design he thought would best compliment his own avatar, but the more he thought about it the more he couldn't make up his mind on what to name this soon to be born creature. It also didn't help that most of the floor guardians would be present.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" Naruto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, while continuing to roll the coin between his fingers.

"Lord Naruto," Albedo poked her head into the throne room, "Everyone has assembled, are you ready?"

Naruto sat up a little straighter in his throne, his armor clinking slightly at his sudden movement, "Yes, everything is ready."

As if they had been waiting for his very words, the doors to the throne room suddenly swung open and all the floor guardians marched in, each one trying to look their best for this monumental occasion. Word it spread quickly around the great tomb, about one of their Supreme Beings being ready to create another loyal servant. To these beings, who up until just a short while ago lived in a computer game, this was something to be celebrated.

"You seem nervous," leave it to Momonga to state the obvious, but that didn't make his words any less true.

"You're the one that wanted me to do this in front of everyone," Naruto growled out, "Even after I told you I had no idea how to go through the process itself."

"It's all part of the game, just go with the flow and do what comes naturally," if they weren't alone, Naruto had a feeling he would've smacked his best friend.

"Right," Naruto snorted as he stood up from his throne to address the assembled guardians, about to put on the best act of his life.

"Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, creations of my fellow Supreme Beings, and loyal subjects. You've heard the rumors going around, about my ability to create another one like you," Naruto paused for dramatic effect, his eyes glowing just a bit brighter to build tension, "These rumors are true."

"Simply amazing, to bear witness to the power of a Supreme Being," Demiurge grinned, his face nearly splitting in half, but his joy was mirrored by all the other guardians.

"Lord Naruto is amazing," Aura practically gushed, her eyes filled with childlike wonder what her feminine brother just looked on in amazement.

Even Shalltear, despite all of her vampiric pride and pompous nurse, could barely retain her own joy at hearing such wonderful news. None of the Floor Guardians would ever admit it, but each of them silently helped that there Lord Naruto would model this new creation after their species. It would be the greatest of honors, but none of them would be upset if he chose to make something completely new. The fact that one of the beings, which they viewed as gods, would even bother to create another being was overwhelming.

"Silence," Naruto suddenly commanded, is powerful rising ever so slightly, "Let the process begin."

Everyone watched as Momonga held out his hand and a black portal formed above them, out of which drops several body parts. Any normal person would of been disgusted, but these were not normal people. They simply waited and watched as each body part hit the ground and took note of what they saw. Before them were seven Elder Dragon Wings, seven Griffin heads, and seven Archangel hearts. All of these monsters were ones that Naruto had personally slain during his time in the game, which was also part of the requirements for creating a new NPC, and only want to show how much time he actually spent in the game.

"Oh dear," Momonga actually chuckled, "It seems you've broken our floor guardians."

Sure enough, each of the floor guardians assembled couldn't believe their eyes. It wasn't that there Lord had these body pieces, it was that he'd actually managed to slay the legendary creatures they belong to. Seven Elder Dragons were monstrous in strength and stood a level of power that rivaled the gods themselves. So, to know that there lord had managed to slay seven of them, only reaffirmed their belief in his never ending power.

"Now, arise my new creation! Your lord calls upon you!" Naruto didn't know why he phrased it that way, maybe it was just the natural way of going about things, but when he flipped his coin one more time something amazing happened.

Each of the body pieces began to glow brightly, as if taken over by some holy energy, and then began to float in the air around the coin. Then, right as the glowing reached its peak brightness, Naruto took out the item that contained Dominion Authority, and threw it into the mix. When the light died down, Naruto was gone along with all of the body parts and the coin itself.

"What happened?" Albedo asked, looking around worriedly for her love and master, "What happened to Lord Naruto?!"

As if he had somehow heard her, Naruto flashback into the throne room and he was not alone. If Naruto's power felt like the crushing weight of a Demon, then this new person's power could only be described as the comforting relief of an Angel. In fact, now that everyone was finally able to get a closer look, this person might as well have been an Angel!

If Albedo could be considered sexual beauty, given that her race was a Succubus, then this new being could be considered a pure beauty. She was about as tall as Albedo, with a slim build and an angular face. She wore form fitting, not to mention extremely pure, white robes that layered themselves from her upper body all the way down to her legs. She also seemed to have golden energy extending from her temples, curving up the side of her head, before forming a halo just above her hair. Speaking of her hair, it practically shined a golden white and was long and flowing. Yet nothing could compare to the wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades, given that they were an elegant mix between Dragon wings and Angel wings. They began his angel wings, pure white feathers sprouting from the back of her robes, and yet ended in the batlike wings of the Dragon.

"Amazing," Momonga's voice broke the silence, for even he was taken aback by this creature.

As if commanded by some unseen force, this beauty of a woman dropped to her knees before Naruto. In her right hand formed a golden staff with a glowing divine magic circle hovering at its peak. Momonga glanced over at Naruto, trying to see if his friend was as stunned as he was, but the wide smile on his face actually made this skeletal mage shutter. That was a look that, if he could still fall asleep, would haunt his dreams for years.

"Seraphina," Naruto spoke, his hellfire eyes now gazing softly down at the woman kneeling before him.

"Father," even her voice made Momonga wish he could somehow repent, it was simply that angelic, and even the other floor guardians seemed to agree.

"My dear Seraphina, how beautiful you turned out to be," Naruto smiled as he reached down and tilted her head up, his clawed hands gently brushing her cheek.

"Of course, you created me, how could I be anything else?" Naruto actually laughed at that, a true genuine and happy laugh, and that in turn actually made the newly formed creature blush.

"Indeed, now stand and let me get a better look at you," the Demon Overlord commanded, stepping back and allowing his creation to rise once again.

Seraphina's wings seem to flex the moment she stood back up, stretching out to a total wingspan that was almost her size and a half. It was upon closer inspection that Naruto noted some new designs that he himself is not implemented. For instance, around Seraphina's eyes were tattooed wings, the torso and middle parts of her robes seem to have a feathered design, in the middle of her boots also seemed to be made of individual plates in the shape of angel wings. While with other beings Naruto felt the urge to corrupt them, too especially drive the women into uncontrolled lust, all he felt for the his creation was love. Which was odd because of his Demon origins.

"Guardians of Nazarick, I give to you an Angel," Naruto spread his arms wide as Seraphina turned to face the other guardians, her holy aura somehow even bolstering Demiurge; despite him being a Demon.

Surprisingly it was Aura that managed to snap out of it first, smiling widely at Seraphina, before looking to Naruto as if asking for permission. Naruto was a bit confused by what she was asking, but nodded nonetheless. Everyone went from confused to shocked when Aura suddenly leapt up from her kneeling position and collided with Seraphina's waist. The little elf girl was giving her her first hug, which made the Angel's eyes widened before she allowed her staff to disappear and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"It's really nice to meet you, new big sister," Seraphina looked to Naruto in confusion, but all Naruto did was motioned for her to respond to Aura.

"It is all thanks to father, little sister."

"I never thought it possible," Demiurge began, adjusting the glasses on the brim of his nose, "A Demon being able to create an Angel, it is simply astounding. Does a Supreme Being know no limitation?"

"I agree," Sebas spoke, "And I'm glad to be here to witness such an event."

"But will she remain loyal, given that Lord Naruto's is her species' enemy?" no sooner had those words left Shalltear's lips, words that seemed to echo through the throne room, that Seraphina's staff seem to reform and blast her into a wall.

For the first time in quite a while, Shalltear actually felt pain, but was brought back to reality when a metal boot slammed down upon her chest and the sharp bottom of Seraphina's staff pressed itself right over her heart. Vampiric eyes looked up and saw an avenging Angel, whose wings glowed with a holy power that was nearly unrivaled, and found twin pools of gold staring down at her. Shalltear realized her mistake, knowing that any other Guardian would have had the same reaction if questioned in such a brazen manner, and silently cursed her slip up.

"Question me again, question my loyalty to my father again, and I will smite you," Seraphina practically hissed, her wings flexing again as if to display her dominance.

"Seraphina," the overpowering holy feeling suddenly vanished as Naruto called his new creation, "We do not attack our allies in such a way, for asking such a simple question. Just as you would be concerned, so too does Shalltear feel the need to protect her lords."

Naruto's words seemed to cut through her haze and Seraphina allowed her weapon to dissipate once more, her wings folding up behind her, but she wasn't done with the vampire yet. White light poured out of her hands and enveloped the vampire, leading some to believe this was some kind of attack, but the light soon dissipated to reveal a fully healed Shalltear.

"Please forgive me for my rash action," Seraphina actually apologized.

Shalltear at least had the modesty to look bashful, "I shouldn't have question a person made by a Supreme Being, so please forgive me as well."

The two women, despite their vastly different heights, actually shared a smile before Seraphina moved to rejoin her father. Strangely enough it was Albedo that didn't really have anything to comment, but instead just kept sending questioning glances at the newly formed Angel.

"Now that this monumental occasion is over and done with, Naruto and I have something to tell you," Momonga spoke up again as Naruto once again sat down on his throne, motioning for his new creation to stand next to it.

"Indeed, for I will be leaving the great tomb once again," now that really kicked up a frenzy, which earned Naruto glare from Momonga.

"He is going out into the world to protect Nazarick!" Momonga's voice ripped through the shouting and his undead power came down like a hammer.

"It's come to our attention that certain items, from our home world, have somehow made it to this one. These items, if left unchecked, could pose as a real danger to our great kingdom. So Naruto has decided that it is his solemn duty, as a Supreme Being and an Overlord of Nazarick, to find these items," Momonga continued, allowing his power to settle.

It was Sebas who spoke up first, "My Lord, then what shall we do well Lord Naruto is on this sacred mission?"

"We have discussed this, Naruto and I, and we believe it's time for Ainz Ooal Gown to be known across this new land. In fact, to honor our fellow Supreme Beings, I've decided to take up our guild's name as my own. From this point on, please, call me Ainz."

(The Next Day)

While all of Nazarick had celebrated the birth of a new creature, Seraphina being the main center of attention, Naruto once again retired to his chambers with the lovely Albedo. Knowing that the love of her life would be leaving their home, if only for a short while, drove the succubus into a frenzy. Not once, in the near sixteen hours they'd been together, did Naruto leave Albedo's warm embrace. By the time Naruto was ready to begin his journey, Albedo looked like she was already pregnant! It just went to show you the kinds of perks that being a Demon Lord had, not to mention the raven haired succubus had clearly been screwed into insanity and then back to being sane.

Now Naruto stood with Seraphina, right in front of a portal that Ainz had so graciously created, and was ready to begin his quest. Naruto had opted to wear some light armor, with just his katana and wakizashi strapped to his waist.

"Well, let the games begin."

* * *

 **I know this chapter isn't as long as the ones I usually do for this story, but I just couldn't seem to fit this short bit into a longer chapter without me hating every part of it. I also know that a lot of people were hoping for Kurama to show up, which there's no reason he can't later in one form or another, but I just felt it would be more ironic for an angel to serve a demon lord. Well R &R and give me some ideas if you have them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Naruto couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when a massive city finally came into view, or more specifically when the walls of a massive city came into view. He and Seraphina had been traveling for the better part of the day, which wasn't so bad considering how far away Momonga decided to teleport them, but this unfortunately meant that they would have to slow down to a more normal pace. Seraphina was also forced to wear a cloak, to hide her more unique features from the prying eyes of the surrounding humans. She naturally understood, believing that everything her creator did was for a purpose and it was not her place to question his wisdom.

"It's not as grand as I thought it would be," Naruto commented as they walked to the city gates, seeing rather old-fashioned looking houses and normal civilians going about their daily lives.

"But father, what thing built by man could compared to the Great Tomb of Nazarick?" Seraphina asked, her beautiful and innocent eyes gazing at her creator in true curiosity; which was so different from the snide cruelty that the other NPC's have demonstrated.

Naruto let out a rather boisterous laugh, which actually drew some looks from those around them, "A fair point, but still it is a bit disappointing."

"Father, may ask you a question?"

Naruto smiled a bit softly, his hellfire eyes losing their animosity that they normally held, "Always, you never have to ask if you're curious about something."

"I know we're here to find the World Items, you and Lord Momonga were very clear about that, but why start here?"

"AH, a fair point," Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "And the answer is quite simple. Before you were born, I protected a man that was very important to this place. In return for this, even though he was unaware that I secured one of the final pieces for your birth, he offered an invitation for me to come here and meet him again. So, I figure why not begin our search in a place in which I already have an ally."

"I see, you truly are wise, father," Seraphina smiled, her golden eyes shining in admiration.

The two continued on deeper into the city, moving through a crowded marketplace, basic homes that the peasants lived in, before finally coming upon the upper echelons of the city. It was here that Naruto found something truly interesting, something that he wasn't really expecting to find in this new world, and that something was a large building with a rather decorative sign on the front of it. The building and sign itself was of no consequence, obviously, but the words printed upon it were of some interest to him.

"The Adventurers Guild," Naruto read casually, curiosity threatening to get the better of him.

"Is this where your ally is," Seraphina asked.

"No," Naruto pushed open the doors to the guild and shot her smile, "But it is a place that I'm interested in. Come, let's see what this place has to offer."

What Naruto found inside was nowhere near as bad as he thought it would be, given the marble columns holding up the second floor of the building and the finely polished wooden floor. The people standing around were also rather different than what Naruto would have expected. There looks ranged from rather simple adventurers, namely those with the most bare essentials for equipment, to full on specialists that had no doubt spent years honing their art. Naruto also noticed another thing that they all had in common. Around each of their next hung a different kind of metal, ranging from bronze to adamantite. The logical assumption was that it was a way to show rank, that way everyone in and outside of the guild knew what kind of person they were dealing with. Naruto's hellfire eyes flashed at the challenge, a grin slowly tugging on his lips.

So, feeling that he had some time to kill and that it might give him some new Intel for his quest, Naruto casually approached what appeared to be the front desk. Standing at the front desk was a rather young looking woman, who is attractive in her own right, but the scars she held made Naruto consider her more as a "Warrior". Her body was stoned and her arms look strong, the calluses on her hands showed that she was used to wielding a weapon, and the way her eyes sharpened at him spoke of years of battle experience. All in all, she made his blood boil with anticipation.

"Welcome to the Adventurers Guild," the woman began, forcing a smile on her face that she didn't really mean, "Are you here to place a request to join the guild?"

"I'm here to see if I want to join your guild," Naruto answered truthfully, noting the way he was beginning to draw some attention and how Seraphina's posture became rather tense.

"Well if you're looking for steady work and the ability to fight monsters, and the Adventurers Guild is the place for you," the woman lost her smile a split-second later, "Anything else and you're just wasting our time."

Naruto let out a rather boisterous laugh, showing off his slightly longer than normal canines. This woman was right to the point, no beating around the bush at all, and he found that rather attractive. Still, his demon side could only allow him to be talked down to for so long before he became annoyed.

"I see, so what does it take to join your guild?" the question was rather simple but the room became unnecessarily tense, as if they were now perceiving Naruto as a threat instead of a potential comrade.

"Five silver coins for an entry fee and five copper coins for a literacy test. We need to make sure every barbarian that walks in here can read."

Naruto smile widened even more as he leaned down over the counter, practically nose to nose with the woman, and wasn't disappointed with her reaction. A rather stylish looking dagger suddenly sprang up in her free hand, the slight purplish tint to the blade indicated it was coated with poison, and its target was Naruto's neck. It all happened so fast that some people could barely even see it to begin with, but it didn't end the way they thought it would.

Instead of Naruto following day to the ground, the woman's empty hand simply stopped right next to his neck; the blade was missing. Then came the sound of ten coins hitting the counter, five copper and five silver.

"I'll try my best, but reading was never my strong suit."

"The test will take place upstairs, you can head on up," the woman finally spoke, attempting to keep her cool.

"Thank you," Naruto turned to move away before pausing and pulling out a very familiar looking knife, "Here, I think you drop this."

Forty-five minutes later and Naruto was walking out of the Adventurers Guild with a copperplate hanging around his neck and a matching one for Seraphina. Now that was taking care of, which didn't take too much time out of their journey, Naruto could finally get around to finding Gazef. It was only after looking around for another hour that Naruto stumbled upon something rather horrifying. E–Rantel was not the capital of the Re–Estize Kingdom but was instead just one of the fortress cities closest to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The old man from the village had given him bad information, which in turn made this whole trip rather pointless! It was only the soothing touch of Seraphina that prevented Naruto from just exploding on the whole city, an act that would no doubt blow his cover is just a simple fighter. Leave it to his angel to quell his demonic anger.

"It's all right, father, this just means we have to walk a little bit further," Seraphina soothed, her gentle aura clashing with the dark field of depression that had enveloped her father.

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto muttered as he began drawing circles in the dirt with a random stick that he found.

"Or, we could always fly?" Seraphina would never really admitted, but one of her first desires was wanting to fly through the skies with her father.

She knew it was silly, that someone created from one of the Great Ones shouldn't have such a selfish wish, but now might be her only chance to act upon it. Given the way Naruto's red eyes lit up, figuratively speaking, actually made Seraphina's heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Come on, we need to get away from the city that way no one sees us."

Naruto stood up to his full height and began casually walking away, his creation happily following behind him. It wasn't long before they once again stood outside the city and were deep enough into the forest that no travelers could see them. Seraphina wasted no time in ripping off her cloak, allowing her wings to expand and stretch out to their full length. Naruto himself was caught by surprise at the beauty she displayed, with the light of the sun shining down through the trees and upon her like a ray of light from heaven itself.

Also, see that they still had quite a trip ahead of them, Naruto decided to slip back into his relaxation garb; an act that was noticed by Seraphina almost instantly. Her face actually lit up a bit at seeing her father in such a state.

"Well, Seraphina, shall we fly together?" Naruto asked as his batlike wings enfolded from his body.

Seraphina didn't even give a response, she simply shot up into the air with a cry of joy. Naruto, on the other hand, just gave a slight chuckle before following her. The two of them flew in and out of the clouds at astounding speeds, almost playing a game of tag. Naruto silently wondered if this is what his own father felt like when he taught Naruto how to ride a bike, or catch a ball.

"That's my girl," Naruto smiled softly as he watched her spin about in the air, their trip now going much faster.

One doesn't appreciate the joys of having wings until they're able to cross great distances in only a few short hours. For instance, Naruto and Seraphina had managed to arrive just on the outskirts of the royal capital by the time the sun was setting. Such a journey we have taken them days, possibly even weeks if they had been attacked along the road, but such trivial things didn't really matter in the long run. What mattered was that they had made it in less than a day. If the streets of E-Rantel were impressive, then the royal capital with something truly magnificent; Naruto still wasn't all that impressed.

"Father," Seraphina called out, trying to hide her yawn as best she could, "Can we rest for the night?"

"Of course, you must be exhausted after all that flying. We'll find the closest inn and you can rest up."

(Dash)

Naruto was still awake by the time the sun rose the next morning, staring out the window of their room while Seraphina still slept soundly in her straw bed. Seraphina had almost collapsed the moment she had entered the room, still not used to flying around so much. Naruto had to carry her the last few steps to the bed, after her legs had finally given out and she had fallen asleep standing up. Still, she should be waking up at any moment now.

"I wonder how Gazef has been doing since I last saw him, I hope he hasn't gotten himself in any more trouble," Naruto said to himself as his hellfire eyes continue to track the rising sun.

Having a kingdom being in debt to him, or even one man of such high ranking is Gazef, would go a long way in helping Naruto's new quest. He could hopefully find out if there were any world items in the kingdom itself, as unlikely as that is, and might even be able to get a few leads. Yet he also couldn't rely too strongly on this, for only Gazef knew him and the man was a servant to his king. If Naruto had learned anything, it was that you should never underestimate one's servants and the depths they were willing to go to to serve their masters. The monsters of Nazarick were proof of this, especially Albedo. That woman was clingy, to the point of obsessive, and the worst part was she was prone to go a bit overboard.

"Father," Naruto turned his gaze away from the sunrise and spotted the beautiful site of his creation waking up, the sun's rays glinting off her golden eyes and long beautiful hair.

"You're awake," Naruto stated as he walked over and stood in front of Seraphina, "I was beginning to worry."

Seraphina's face lit up in embarrassment, her mask is a strong warrior of light shattering in the presence of her creator, and Naruto found it adorable.

"I didn't mean to make you worry."

Naruto just smiled and patted her head with his clawed hand, even going so far as to slightly ruffle her hair in affection, "Now now, there's no need to be embarrassed. Would you like to come and see the sunrise?"

Seraphina's eyes lit up like the sun itself, given that she'd never actually seen a sunrise before, and jumped out of her straw bed with an excited giggle. She apparently slept in her normal clothes, having not taken them off since she was made, and Naruto knew they'd have to be cleaned eventually. Not to mention he'd also have to teach Seraphina how to properly bathe, and eat properly, and all the other important things! This is what his parents had to go through raising him?! Why was he suddenly so nervous?

"Are you all right, father?" Seraphina's voice brought Naruto out of his mental panic attack and back to reality, but what he saw nearly stole his breath away once more.

Seraphina stood in the windowsill, her wings lazily resting against her, and the sun hidden behind her head while it's rays seem to shoot out around her. Never before had an angel seemed so real and Naruto felt no small amount of pride knowing that he had created her.

"I'm fine, but we really should continue on with our quest. Who knows how long it will take to find Gazef, not to mention we'll also have to gather supplies for our journey and maybe pick up a couple additional quest from the local guild hall," Naruto very much missed the ability to fast travel, this was going to take some time.

"Understood."

* * *

 **I know it's another short one, not to mention so long after the last update, but I'm just running on empty concerning most of my stories. Hopefully I can get out of this funk.**


End file.
